


中篇集合

by Maniaaa



Series: 廣義人妻相對論 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: ＜冷山默陽＞（ABO有生子）出身名門，卻被發現是Omega的S，遭到逐出家族的處置。為了保護他，母親將他嫁給了遠房親戚──正好有個Alpha兒子的大野家。＜紫陽花＞政治聯姻中成為鮫島少爺妻子的S，在鮫島家遇見了和少爺有著同樣容貌的御馬青年O，理性與感性使他在這兩人之間不得安生。





	1. 冷山之巔

**＜冷山之巔＞**

 

　　察覺到躺在身邊的人輕手輕腳地掀開棉被，正打算離開房間。櫻井翔撐著身體坐起，不發一語地望著轉過身來與他對視的大野智，即便在黑夜裡，大野智也能感覺到櫻井翔半睜著眼的視線停留在他身上。

　　「要去哪裡？」

　　沉默半晌後，櫻井翔開口問大野智。他的聲音裡夾雜著未褪盡的情欲，露出棉被外的肩頭上有散落的零星吻痕，大野智就著月光看得一清二楚，他壓抑著身體裡不停躁動著的alpha本能，但雖然他的理性暫時壓抑住了欲望，像打翻香水一般迅速擴散的信息素氣味卻無法被掩蓋。

　　櫻井翔腦裡一片混亂，他很不喜歡這種被信息素氣味干擾思緒的感覺──但往好處想──從今夜以後唯一可以真正左右他的氣味只有大野智的alpha氣息，那絲絲縷縷從自己的信息素透出來的，大野智的氣息，嗅起來是海洋的味道……也許還攙和著一些茶樹的氣味，在熱潮期中辛辣地鑽進鼻腔裡，像是稍聞便有醉意的烈酒一般。

 

　　「你要留在這裡。」櫻井翔猶豫了片刻，斟酌著該說些什麼……面對大野智，他只覺得無措。

　　「我……」大野智突來的吻打斷了櫻井翔未完的話語，他本能地屈服並回應這個吻，因為熱潮期而持續下去的性事比他想像得還要漫長。

 

＊

　　父母親向家族隱瞞他的性別的原因，櫻井翔不能再更清楚。他十三歲那年，omega的初次熱潮來臨，他狼狽地在床上扭動著，半掩的門扉外是一臉愁容的母親與蹙眉的父親，低聲交談著甚麼，櫻井翔聽不見，但他知道從今以後，人生都由不得自己了。

　　在他們這種以alpha為主的名門家族裡，除了嫁進來的omega以外，出現omega都是羞恥的事情──那表示他們的血統裡竟然有淫賤的成分，即便性別與遺傳、血統並沒有關係。

　　除了自己會被趕到鄉下、切斷與櫻井家的關係之外，父親也會失去在家族中的立足之地。

 

　　但櫻井翔預期中的悲慘後果並沒有發生。

 

　　他依靠著抑制劑與信息素香水偽裝成alpha，謹慎行事至今，比起他其他的alpha堂兄弟有著更優秀的表現，甚至最有可能接手家族事業。

　　直到他意外在宴會上進入熱潮期……飲品裡被摻了會與omega抑制劑相互作用的藥物，使用抑制劑的年數愈長，反應便越激烈。

　　多數在場的omega早早便已婚，沒有使用抑制劑的必要，而年少的omega們不過15、16歲，用抑制劑也不超過五年，但那時的櫻井翔已經屆20歲。

　　櫻井翔還記得自己被母親拖著奔離宴會廳，扔進車子裡。他的堂兄弟們用微妙的表情目送著他離開，而當家的祖父慍怒地瞪著他。

　　之後他再也沒有踏入過櫻井本家。

 

 

　　即便到現在，櫻井翔都不明白，為何連妹妹都是alpha，而自己卻在命運的惡意之中抽到omega這支下下籤。

 

＊

　　大野家是櫻井翔母方的遠親，普通的中產家庭，一家四口，只有大野智一個兒子，性別是alpha，大櫻井翔一歲左右。

　　大野夫婦招待他們的菜色就連他平常吃的都不如，櫻井翔默默夾起嚐了一口，卻發現有種難以言喻的好吃，但他形容不出那種味道。

　　母親和大野智的父母正在交談些什麼，但櫻井翔一點去聽的興趣都沒有，他悄悄地用眼角餘光觀察大野智，而他未來的丈夫只是沉默著，讓櫻井翔覺得很侷促，手上的筷子也停了下來。

 

　　櫻井翔的母親要離開的時候，把身上的首飾摘下來塞進他手裡，她略為潮濕的溫暖手心與護手霜的香味弄得他有些想哭。

　　沒有他的身分應得的婚禮規模，只是簡單的登記並且附註他的性別而已，櫻井翔自嘲地想，對大野家而言，自己無疑是個累贅，不只身分麻煩，用了那麼多年的抑制劑，也許連omega基本的「功能」都做不到。　　

　　他不應該是omega的，他不應該只是什麼人的陪襯品。

 

＊

　　按照不成文的規矩，A-O婚姻必須要建立標記。

　　

　　櫻井翔沐浴完後，僵硬地在大野智身邊躺下。他在浴室深呼吸了好幾次，才決定走出來面對，他說服自己以後還有很多機會可以離開這裡，大野智身邊也好櫻井家也好，除了這兩個地方，他明明還有很多別的地方可去。

　　但是大野智好半晌沒有一點動作，櫻井翔記得同寢的日子都是按照alpha熱潮期選定的……

　　「櫻井さん要睡覺了嗎？我去關燈。」大野智睡眼惺忪地坐起，櫻井翔揣摩著大野智這句話到底是什麼意思，但他發現他完全不懂大野智在想些什麼。

　　

　　這是他在大野家第一個失眠的夜晚。

　　大野不知為何沒有要標記他，甚至用他的原姓氏稱呼他，這讓櫻井覺得安心的同時，也為了大野的冷漠疏離而不安。

　　如果他們保持這種關係，也許哪天他還能回到櫻井家……櫻井鼓勵自己往好的地方想。

　　

　　隔天一早，為了趕上星期一早上的課，大野智和櫻井翔匆匆回到東京。櫻井翔這時才知道大野智是他們大學附近另一間大學的學生。

　　原來他們曾經距離很近嗎？櫻井翔漸漸覺得大野智倒也不是那麼陌生。而且如果是東京的話，他還能回去把書唸完。只是大學章程明確規定omega要有標記自己的alpha簽署同意書才可以入學（僅允許被標記的omega入學）。

　　如果大野智不同意怎麼辦？畢竟願意這麼做的alpha實在少之又少。

 

　　櫻井翔搓揉著上衣的衣擺，窗外的風景飛逝而過，離東京愈近，他就愈有種被拉回現實的感覺──他必須面對逃避了近十年的性別和那帶來的，糟糕的一切。

 

＊

 

　　大野從實驗室走出來時，正好撞見在約晚餐的二宮和也，後面還跟著實驗袍還沒換下的相葉雅紀，看相葉雅紀的樣子，就知道他被二宮和也坑請客了，原本大野也想跟上的，但想起櫻井翔還在家裡，大野智輕輕地嘆了一口氣，準備收拾東西回家，卻還是被晃進他這間實驗室的二宮和相葉捕獲了。

　　「大叔上禮拜把數據全都丟給我分析，到底是做什麼去了啊？」

　　「回了一趟鄉下……」稍稍推開湊上來的二宮，大野慢吞吞地把桌上的試管放進架子上。

　　「鄉下？該不會是回去結婚了吧？」相葉雅紀手臂撐在離心機旁邊，正使勁往裡邊瞧，沒有意識到自己說出了什麼讓大野猛然一顫的話語。

 

　　

　　櫻井在傍晚的時候接到大野打來的家裡電話，說因為有朋友要來家裡，要麻煩他擔待一下。櫻井翔愕然地放下電話，擔待一下？大野是希望他躲進房間裡，還是要他燒出一桌好菜？冰箱裡除了調外料什麼都沒有，唯一的食材只有……櫻井翔瞥向那個佔據餐桌一半以上的魚缸，好幾隻肥美的魚在裡面悠遊，看起來就很好吃的樣子。

　　但果然是不行的吧，料理什麼的。

　　

　　電鈴在櫻井翔猶豫的片刻間響起，他放下手上完全不知道要怎麼使用的平底鍋，匆匆跑到大門前，一般公寓的門鎖他沒用過幾次，所以花了一點時間才全都扭開。

　　大野智左右手各別提著好幾袋東西，他靦腆地衝著櫻井翔笑了笑，把其中一袋交到楞著的櫻井手上，用像在詢問朋友一般的語氣說出：「要一起吃晚餐嗎？」

　　櫻井翔與大野智相處的短短時間之內，大野智每打算做一件事情，就會徵詢過櫻井翔的意見，起初櫻井很不習慣，他以為自己不應該有任何表示，只能遵循大野智。

　　「嗯，好。」櫻井翔稍微側過身子，讓大野智一行人進屋裡來。

 

　　二宮和也輕輕地用手肘頂了一下相葉雅紀，讓他收斂一下驚訝的表情，自己則是不著痕跡地觀察著。

　　「不用了啦，你就坐下來一起吃就好。」大野智拉住櫻井翔的衣襬，櫻井翔往前走了半步之後，退回餐桌邊坐下。

 

　　──啊、生氣了。

　　瞬間突然冷下來的，櫻井翔的表情，二宮沒有錯過。但櫻井隨即又像沒事一樣地坐下來，表現得很得體，但似乎還不明白怎麼以另一個主人的方式招待客人。二宮和也吸了一口麵，覺得事情果然和他想的一樣不簡單。

　　

＊

　　「如果我去睡沙發，你會開心一點嗎？」大野智問，邊擦乾頭髮上的水珠。他想起送走二宮和相葉時，二宮輕飄飄的一句：「他身上沒有你的味道。」還附上一個意味不明的笑容，「連beta的我都發現了喔。」

　　不知怎麼地，大野突然煩躁了起來。

　　他不討厭這段突如其來的婚姻，櫻井翔也不是他預期中的任性驕縱的omega少爺，因此他反而不知道怎麼和櫻井翔相處。

　　雖然父母說得很隱諱，但就是因為omega的身分敗露被家族趕出來的吧。所以才會連結婚這麼重要的大事，卻只有母親出席。將心比心設想了櫻井的處境，雖然現在沒辦法給櫻井過以前的生活，但至少讓他不感到拘束。

　　沒有omega對alpha絕對的服從，沒有alpha對omega完全的支配──這些不平等都太不正常了。　　

 

 

　　櫻井翔咬了咬嘴唇，「我可以去睡沙發。」

　　「你不會習慣睡沙發的。」大野智抱著枕頭，就要走出房門，但櫻井翔突然抓住他的手臂，讓他不得已只好停下腳步。

 

　　「……混帳。」櫻井翔小聲地嘟囔，抓著大野智的手無意識地漸漸收緊，大野智吃痛地倒抽一口氣，但沒有因此甩開櫻井翔──如果他想，他可以不費吹灰之力做到。

　　「讓我學，我就能做到，那是我應該做的。」櫻井低著頭，落下的瀏海遮住他的眼睛。他吐出這句話時全身都在顫抖。大野智明白的，其實櫻井翔一點也不想做這些所謂「他應該做」的事。打掃家居、做飯……生存意義建築在二十坪的公寓裡。

　　他自以為是的體貼惹惱了櫻井翔。

 

　　大野智靜默著，腦裡反覆考慮著要怎麼向他表達自己的本意，但他的沉默卻讓櫻井翔誤以為是暴風雨來臨前的平靜。

　　鬆開抓住大野的手，櫻井看到大野的手臂上留下了自己掐出來的紅痕，而大野順著他的目光看向自己的手臂。

 

　　──慘了。

　　櫻井翔心裡閃過數種可能發生的情形，他看過太多裝扮得精緻美麗的omega男女，在妝容底下隱藏的是遍佈身體的瘀青和傷口，alpha只當他們是漂亮稀有又易生育的玩物。他從前習慣冷眼旁觀，雖然內心深處害怕著，卻從沒想過會發生在自己身上。

　　大野向櫻井的方向踏出一步，櫻井神色防備地後退，望向大野的大眼睛裡有幾乎要滿溢而出的恐懼。他沒有仔細注意過大野的alpha氣息，大概是因為那從來都偏淡，但此時他卻覺得辛辣的alpha信息素像數隻無形的手向他攫來。

　　他無法動彈，甚至膝蓋發軟得就快要站不住，全身的細胞就像要沸騰一樣，戰慄的電流從指尖直竄到腦門，冷汗瞬間浸濕了後背。

 

　　碰。

　　櫻井翔驚慌地看向被他撞倒的玻璃杯，玻璃杯在地上放射狀地碎成一塊塊。

　　而同時，大野智背光的陰影籠罩住他，櫻井翔才發現自己已經不住跪下了，他想站起來，可一點力氣都使不出來。

　　大野智朝他伸出手，櫻井翔下意識交叉手臂擋在自己臉的前面，準備接下可能的暴力。

 

　　沒有落下的拳頭，只有一個涼涼的東西貼在他的額頭上面，櫻井將眼睛睜開一道縫，發現那是大野的手。

　　「你有真正想去做的事情吧，打掃收拾什麼的，這種小事我做就好了。」說出了可能是這段時間裡最長的一句話，大野的八字眉因為皺起，扭成一個奇怪的弧度，碎碎念著：「不太對勁，好像發燒了……」然後開始在房間裡翻找醫藥箱。

　　櫻井翔的額頭還殘留著大野智手掌的余溫。

　　

　　「不……不是發燒。」櫻井翔尷尬地挪動了一下身體，從身體深處湧出的熱液浸染了他下半身的衣物，他方才才發現那是熱潮期的症狀，所以他才會對大野的信息素突然很敏感。

　　大野智覺得自己腦裡炸開一聲轟然巨響。

 

　　可能是嗅覺都被實驗室和養殖區那些魚的腥味麻痺了吧，再加上他有意忽視櫻井的信息素氣味。但現在滿室都是無法壓抑的甜美香氣，像是春日中豐收的莓果，交織著成片大馬士革玫瑰的薰香，在午後的微風中撲鼻而來。

　　而櫻井的氣味又比任何一種大野能想出來與之譬喻的東西又更加濃馥，引人發狂，他遇見過的omega，與之相比都只是一塊廉價的蜜糖。

 

　　櫻井看著他的眼神濕潤而失神，微啟的雙唇彷彿無聲的邀請。

　　

＊

 

　　不能抑制。

　　大野智柔軟細碎的吻落在櫻井翔的頸間，香味最濃郁的地方。溫熱的吐息激起被壓制在床上的櫻井翔微微顫抖，他難以聚焦的視野裡，只有模模糊糊的米白，他想那是床單的顏色。大野智的舌尖滑過櫻井翔並不明顯的喉結，在上面像是故意的一樣細細啃咬著，閒下來的右手觸及腿根濕潤的那處，輕柔地打轉著，但指尖每每在收縮的引誘之後狡猾地拔出。

　　他暫時略過了omega欲望的抒發處，轉向安撫性地觸碰、套弄身前勃發的器官。

 

　　櫻井猛地夾起雙腿，帶著淚光的眼終於對上大野智的眼睛，此時大野的兩隻手各抓住櫻井的膝蓋，半趴伏在他身上，身上衣物性感地略為散亂著，頰邊有可疑的白濁。當櫻井想起來那是什麼時，羞恥得簡直想找個坑把自己埋進去……

　　「別亂動！」

　　「要是你不想建立標記的話，別亂動……」

　　櫻井覺得自己腦裡嗡嗡地響，可能是他停用抑制劑的戒斷症狀，他好半晌才將大野說的拼湊成一具完整的話，心底隱隱有些不滿。他的右腿纏上大野的左腿，用了一點力氣翻過身子，呈現一個他坐在大野智的腹部的狀況。

　　

　　櫻井翔上半身穿的那件薄針織毛衣──他原本打算睡前換下來免得起毛球的，現在垮垮地滑向他其中一邊的肩膀。他像是喝醉一樣，想好好地坐著，卻還是癱倒在大野智身上。細細的喘息在大野耳邊迴響著，牙齒危險地在大野的鎖骨與脖子附近游移，雖然並沒有咬下，足夠激起alpha的危險意識了，大野智掙扎了一下，才重新將櫻井翔壓回被褥裡。

 

　　氣味的腺體在脖頸薄博的一層皮膚覆蓋之下，是標記的標的。

　　

　　「標記我。」櫻井因為燥熱，將汗濕的瀏海往後順而露出額頭，仰起脖子，彷若垂死的天鵝那般。

　　暖黃的房間燈光投落睫毛的陰影在他臉上，隨著眨眼忽滅忽現。

　　大野智軟軟地吻上櫻井翔閉起來的眼睛。

　　在櫻井翔重新睜開那雙充盈著疑惑的大眼睛時，大野智認真地問了：「你確定？」

 

　　大野智其實也沒有打算等到櫻井翔的再次首肯，他覺得自己的聲線因為隱忍而明顯地顫抖著，。當櫻井思考了一陣子（或者他只是發楞了之後終於回神），然後給出一個點頭做為同意時，大野突然惡意地將性器埋進他的身體裡面。

　　濕潤的甬道對侵入的alpha絲毫阻撓之力也無，只是不停地痙攣著、抽搐著，用一種灼人的溫暖緊緊包裹住alpha，大野智簡直差點和櫻井翔一起尖叫出來。

　　「嗯……啊……」

　　隨著頂弄的頻率斷斷續續的，櫻井的低喘聲，夾雜著偶爾拔高的驚呼與無法忍住的呻吟最大化地刺激著大野智想搶先標記的心情。他的鼻尖貼著櫻井翔紅透的脖子，擦過突起的血管，來到底下有著omega腺體的那塊，最脆弱的肌膚上。

　　櫻井難耐地在大野的背後刮出了好幾道抓痕。

　　大野充滿侵略性的熱潮期氣味，和平常清淡自然香的氣味完全不一樣，前味彷彿甫開瓶的白蘭地溫潤卻熱辣的香味，隨著時間的推移，乳香的甜味反而最為明顯，也許還有些微檀香，但與辛辣為主的熱潮氣味並不衝突。

 

　　大野咬破了櫻井的腺體留下齒痕與標記，豆大的生理性淚水滾下櫻井的臉頰，他此刻覺得自己無比的清醒，似乎連自己的心跳、血液在血管裡流動的聲音都能聽得一清二楚。

　　從今以後他的人生，就算是離婚，生理上也會與大野綁定，直到其中一方死亡。

 

＊

　　半夜被大野驚動而醒來的櫻井還不習慣omega如此沒有安全感的習性，對著大野問出的第一句話就是「要去哪裡」，後來這句話成為他們做了一整晚的導火線。

　　

　　當櫻井睜開乾澀的眼醒來時，已經是下午三點了。大野智留了張字條在熱好又變冷的午餐旁邊，潦草地寫著：「我去上課」。

　　看起來很趕時間的樣子。櫻井翔把大野智撇出來的那張字條握在手心，端起大野智做的白醬義大利麵斜斜地倚在廚房門口吃，從他站著的位置可以將大野家裡除了房間以外的格局盡收眼裡。

　　餐桌上放著大魚缸，透過魚缸看出去，就像身處海洋世界一般。普通的白牆上掛著魚的拓印，客廳的一角堆著一些陶藝和畫布。昨夜大野與他相交的手指修長又漂亮，在身體上逡巡的時候性感得令人無法直視，如果他手下的是陶土或畫筆又會是什麼樣子呢，櫻井不禁好奇起來。

 

 

　　窗戶緊緊地關上，櫻井想，大概是怕信息素洩露出去的緣故。

 

　　在那個放著電話的矮桌上，壓著一張昨天沒有出現在那裡的東西，原本被對摺了好幾次又被打開復原的樣子。

　　櫻井仔細一看，發現那是大野智已經簽好名的入學同意書，他原本覺得不可能而想直接丟掉所以放進褲子口袋裡的，卻被大野撿回來了還擅自簽好名字。

　　放在電話旁邊的目的，大概是覺得自己接電話的時候剛好會看到吧。暗暗覺得等電話的自己有些蠢，但手上洗著盤子的櫻井翔還是忍不住一直注意電話的方向。

 

＊

　　「喂？」

　　對方沉默著，櫻井翔隨即便知道那不是大野智，單憑直覺。

　　「請問……」對方沒有掛上電話，櫻井試探性地詢問了下。

　　

　　「庶民日子過得還習慣嗎？」

　　對方的聲音傳來，櫻井翔盯著面前一片白牆，像是全身被抽走了力氣一般閉上眼，又再次張開眼睛。

　　如果不這麼做，他會覺得自己又回到以前的生活，那個富裕的家庭，那個充滿理想的自己……他回想得愈多、愈深，就為了以前的自己自以為是的愚昧而懊悔。

 

　　「松本潤？要做什麼？」

　　

　　「……問你要不要過來我們這裡。」松本的談吐一改方才的輕浮，「櫻井本家把你趕出去是他們的損失，但是我們老爺子對於性別很開明，如果是你的話……」

　　「我？」櫻井看了看還黏在自己手心裡的，大野智的紙條，背面還畫著不知道是什麼魚的素描，讓人分不清到底是不是匆忙中留下的。

　　「不是松本老爺子的意見，而是你的想法吧。」拿起筆在便條紙上亂撇，但是怎麼樣都畫不出一隻差不多的魚，櫻井把失敗品全都揉成一團。

　　「……我現在想試著好好過生活。」

 

　　「生一堆孩子，然後人生都花在養大他們身上嗎？」松本說。

　　「比那還要有意義得多。」櫻井回答，他不知道自己如何這麼平心靜氣，但他覺得大野智不會讓他失望，有很多比履行A-O職責還要更有趣的事，如果他沒被扔出來可能永遠也不會發現。

 

　　「你變了。」松本的聲音突然帶了一點哽咽。

　　「大概。」櫻井移開話筒，聽見外邊是大野智習慣性地轉動鑰匙的節奏。

 

　　便利貼上的魚因為貼著皮膚一段時間，墨水沁入櫻井翔的手心。

 

 


	2. 緘默之陽

**＜緘默之陽＞**

上

　　回答完教授問題的櫻井稍稍鬆了一口氣，他並沒有因為性別的緣故，在學校被特別地對待，加上大部分的人為了不因自己的信息素氣味給其他性別造成困擾，通常都會使用一點專用於掩蓋信息素的香水，所以他在人群中並不會因為沒有味道而顯得突兀。

　　大野智同意讓他用舊姓復學，照理來說是違反社會上無聲的規則的，至少會這樣做的人太少。然而Omega被默認為Alpha的所有物，因此只要他的Alpha同意，在沒有違法的情況下，無人可以干涉。

 

　　是幸抑或是不幸呢？

　　就結果上，已經得到他想要的了不是嗎？

　　

　　懷著一直以來糾纏不去的鬱悶感，櫻井翔用較他人為慢的速度行走著，一路上沒有抬頭，直到被一個熟悉的嗓音叫住。

　　後背包鬆鬆地搭在大野智肩上，穿著就和一般因為需要進出實驗室而較為輕鬆的理工生沒有兩樣，櫻井翔發現大野智在與他對上目光之後，眼裡多了一絲歉意，想著是不是自己露出了不恰當的表情的同時，他的腳步就停在校門口。

　　大野智也佇立原地，他們彷彿都能看出彼此的躊躇，卻沒有一個人先踏出一步。

 

　　「今天課結束的很早呢。」最後是大野走到他的身邊。

　　「等很久了嗎？」雖然櫻井並沒有預料到大野會來他的學校等他一起回家。

　　「才剛走到這裡。」

 

　　當大野與他比肩行走的時候，櫻井才褪去之前的緊繃感，大野不是多話的人，但一路上努力地擠出些什麼，就為了和他交談。而櫻井的注意力更多地放在一些瑣事上面。

　　剛才和大野面對面的那個景象，有一種彷彿對方不屬於自己，彼此相互對立的感覺，一瞬間讓櫻井很不安，這種不安多半來源於他內心深處還在猶豫的事情上。

　　他真的非得接受這樣的人生嗎？

 

　　也許在電話裡，他可以堅決地告訴松本潤，現在這一切就是他想要的。但也許他和大野智其實更適合當朋友？至少如果他們不是以這種形式相遇的話，還有很多不一樣的可能。

 

　　──在有標記的情況下，遑論當朋友，就連成為陌生人都做不到吧。

 

　　而這種窘境，是他自己造成的。

 

＊

 

　　那聞起來就像是茶園上籠罩著一片霧靄，在清晨微冷的時刻，日光微微從雲隙中透出那麼一點時。

　　櫻井翔身周都是那種味道……大野智不用刻意吸氣，也覺得那些氣味分子鑽進他鼻子裡，在他的大腦裡橫衝直撞，一直到吃飯的時候才終於變淡。

　　標記能讓他感知到櫻井，卻無法真正填補他們之間的隔閡。他知道櫻井翔支付學費全用的是他母親給他的那些昂貴首飾典當而來的，在這件事情上，他並沒有與大野智商量的打算。

　　其實這些事情都無所謂，櫻井根本沒有必要瞞著他去做──他自始就不會阻止。但他不知道怎麼和下意識拒絕與他交談的櫻井開口談這些。

 

　　大野智知道他必須負起帶領著櫻井翔走下去的責任，並非他自詡他是他們之中較有能力的那個，只是除了他，恐怕這世界上不會有人徹底地站在櫻井翔身邊，視他的一切同己身。

　　如果他是櫻井，會有什麼願望呢？

 

　　「我想……」

　　櫻井翔的聲音在大野智即將陷入沉睡前突兀地傳來，聽起來像是思考了很久，才終於說出來的決定。

　　他們沒有面向彼此，而是看著天花板，像在說些事不關己的事情一樣。如果能讓櫻井感覺輕鬆，大野覺得這樣就很好。

　　「我想見我父親和母親一面，還有妹妹和弟弟……雖然他們未必想要見到我，如果是我的話，決意要割捨某樣東西之後，不會再後悔這項決定，也不會願意再碰觸這項決定……」

　　櫻井的話語嘎然而止，因不知何時伸過來的大野的右手覆在他的左手上，暖意從手心滲過來，在察覺他微微地掙扎後，像在安撫著他一般，大野的手指溫柔地扣住他的手。

　　「我今天不太舒服，可能不能……」

　　會意過來櫻井誤解了他的意思，大野鬆開手，櫻井瞬間有種悵然若失的感覺。

　　「滿足Alpha的性慾不是你的義務。」大野移開定在天花板的視線，認真地對櫻井說。「我不想強迫你做任何事情，我只想你不受拘束。」

 

　　「你用你的立場，是做不到的。」

　　察覺到自己的語調帶著些許悲劇色彩，櫻井後悔自己如此衝動地發言。與大野起衝突，對他一點好處也沒有。

　　如果大野願意對他發那麼一點脾氣，他也許就可以狠下心來離開這裡，即便熱潮期會很痛苦，至少他是自由的。

　　「就算在家裡平等地對待我，我也永遠只是你的附屬品。」

　　櫻井臉上有絕望的神色。

　　「我可以做的比Alpha都好，他們明明也都知道的，還是選擇湮滅我的存在，為什麼？」

　　

　　答案櫻井翔自己心裡有數，然而他們面對的就是這樣的環境，一個排擠並歧視Omega的社會。

 

　　人人生而平等。

　　大野智想起幼年時老師寫在黑板上的板書，不同的民族、男性與女性、富人或窮人……唯獨不去碰觸第二性別的議題。

　　孩童清脆的嗓音複誦著「人人生而平等」、「人人生而擁自由之翼」，雖然孩子不明白這些詞彙背後那千鈞之重的涵義，卻也意識到，他們身上不背負任何枷鎖，他們是自由的。

　　

　　年紀再大一點之後，所謂的自由之翼，大野智覺得那是Beta才能擁有的羽翼，一對Beta組成一雙翅膀。

　　他和櫻井翔都沒有翅膀。

　　他和櫻井翔困於相連的桎梏中，只能不時仰望蒼穹，在陸地上踽踽前行。

 

　　輕輕擁抱著櫻井，大野讓櫻井的下巴靠在他瘦削的肩膀上，櫻井微微發顫，胸腔裡翻湧著無處可去的委屈，像是受傷的小獸。

　　大野摩娑櫻井的背脊，像撫觸著他的靈魂。

　　

 

　　中上

 

　　「告訴你兩個消息。」

　　櫻井翔一接起電話，對方聽起來有些興致高昂的嗓音從電話那端傳來。自從他離開家裡，就只有松本潤有與他聯絡過，他當下便認出來了。

 

　　「一個好的，一個壞的，想先聽哪個？」

　　

　　「……壞的。」

　　「醫院那裡發了病危通知，櫻井家的老頭大概活不過這個月。」

　　「另外一個。」

 

　　「你這種不在乎的態度還真冷淡。」松本不意外地笑了幾聲，櫻井沒有應和他。

　　「好的消息是，他會留下一筆遺產。」

 

　　──遺產。

 

　　向侵奪他那部分的親人提告，在雙方的攻防中，這樁違反他意願的婚姻也會隨之浮出水面。亦即，如果他勇於在世人面前揭開自己的瘡疤，也許就可以贏得自由的機會。

　　但他的受拘束感，並不是婚姻造成的，甚至他覺得能遇上大野智是他最大的幸運，為此他不由得感謝他的母親是將他交給大野。

　　

　　「再說吧。」櫻井幾乎是當下立刻回絕了松本，他也為了自己的果決感到訝異，但並沒有表現出遲疑。

 

　　松本雖然還想說些什麼，但櫻井以不容他置喙的強硬態度掛上了電話。

 

＊

　　櫻井捧著從衣架上收下來的衣服走進客廳，邊聽著新聞邊仔細地摺。當像座小山的衣服已經減少了一半的時候，電話又再次響起。

　　又是松本潤？

 

　　踏著稍許不耐煩的步伐去接起電話，但對方並不是松本潤，公式化的說話方式一瞬間就讓櫻井聯想到，一定是發生不好的事情了。

　　「請問是大野先生的家屬嗎？」

　　「……我是，請問怎麼了嗎？」

　　「需要您前來醫院一趟。」

　　

　　關於大野智的消息來得太令人措手不及，櫻井翔放下電話後有些慌張地環顧四周，不知道該給大野智帶些什麼才好，醫院聯絡的感覺又像是希望他能盡快抵達，因此他最後除了攜帶電話、錢包鑰匙之類的東西，都沒有帶出門。

　　他內心無法抑制的慌亂，讓他感覺前往醫院的交通時間比平常還要長太多太多。像是一團紊亂的棉絮塞滿他的腦裡一樣，他無法騰出別的空間來思考別的事情，包括今早松本潤跟他說的事情，現在都被他扔到「無關緊要］的那一區。

 

　　「有失溫的狀況，現在還在昏迷中。］

 

　　櫻井勉強集中精神，聽見醫師說了這些話，又像是沒聽見一樣……他整個人處於一種茫然的狀態，而且無法像平常那樣正常思考，那不是想著「清醒一點」就能做到的事情。

 

　　辦妥入院手續之後，櫻井翔回到只有大野智一個人的病房，大野智闔著眼睛，看起來彷彿沉入深層的睡眠一般，身體陷入白色的床舖裡。櫻井翔想起自己好像從來沒有看過大野智睡得很熟的時候，但現在他只希望他快點醒來。

 

　　試探性地碰了碰大野放在棉被外的手，還稱不上凍傷但微微發紅的地方，摸起來卻是冰涼的。

　　櫻井翔回頭望了望病房的門，心想現在應該不會有人進來，深呼吸了一口氣，小心翼翼地用兩隻手仔細地暖著大野凍僵的手。

　

＊　

 

　　「打擾了。」

　　二宮推開大野的病房門走了進來，看到的是在床邊的櫻井颼地往後退了一步，背著門口像在整理衣服的樣子，耳朵可疑地發紅。還有大野智對著門口軟軟的微笑。

　「打擾了。」

 

　　二宮推開大野的病房門走了進來，看到的是在床邊的櫻井颼地往後退了一步，背著門口像在整理衣服的樣子，耳朵可疑地發紅。還有大野智對著門口軟軟的微笑。

 

　　方才大野不知道什麼時候清醒過來的。

 

　　對於握住他的手的櫻井的手，完全沒有掙扎。當櫻井翔覺得這個坐姿有點痠想稍微換個姿勢時，他才發現大野好像已經盯著他看一段時間了，他突然被巨大的尷尬籠罩，想要往後退的時候，大野撐起身體抓住他，往床鋪的方向帶。

 

　　櫻井跌入大野的懷抱，頸間是大野溫暖的吐息。

 

　　「聞到翔君的味道，所以就醒過來了。」

＊

　　「NINO一副沒洗澡的樣子。」大野說。

　　二宮和也摸了摸自己的下巴，覺得那裡其實沒什麼鬍渣，大野是明白自己給他添了麻煩又還調侃他整晚都待在實驗室吧。

 

　　「還不是因為要幫某個把自己反鎖在冷凍室的傢伙收拾殘局。」

　　「但是我記得我沒有打錯密碼啊……真奇怪。」

 

　　「冷凍室？」

　　二宮望向看起來已經冷靜下來的櫻井，他正張大眼睛疑惑地看著他們兩人。

　　「平常有一些冰起來的動物屍體。」二宮簡單地回答之後，轉向大野的方向問起：「因為我要直接回實驗室的關係，所以沒不會再回來，你留在實驗室的東西要怎麼辦？」

　　大野思考了一下：「那就麻煩翔君了。」然後對櫻井微笑了下，櫻井點點頭，但是稍微移開眼神，逃離了和大野智的眼神接觸。

　　他隨著二宮和也離開病房，在關上門時，難掩擔憂地往裡面望了一眼，大野智坐在床上，靜靜地回望朝裡探頭的櫻井翔，「會沒事的。」大野用唇語對他說，大野那雙定定地看著他的眼睛，瞬間讓櫻井覺得很安心。

 

　　

　　二宮一路上沒有主動開啟話題，而櫻井雖然覺得氣氛有些微妙，但他也不打算貿然說些什麼。兩人就一前一後地走進T大實驗中心，一路上遇到了上次也有去大野家裡吃飯的……好像是叫做相葉的樣子，問了他們要去哪裡。二宮簡短地說了：「大野那裡。」之後，加快了步伐轉進另一條走廊，時間之短，讓櫻井只能對相葉雅紀稍微點一下頭。

 

　　「到了。」

　　二宮和也按下門把，門隨之開啟。櫻井走進去之前瞥了一眼，門旁邊的牌子上面寫的是「大野」的確沒錯。

　　大野智作為研究生使用的實驗室（研究室），裡面堆滿了書本和好幾份疊得歪歪斜斜的資料。基本上都是演算和複雜的化學式子，偶爾中間還夾著魚素描或是塗成一團的東西。大野希望櫻井帶回來的，他的外套和筆電，一個披在椅背上，一個放在桌面上，總之都是不用花費力氣就能找到的東西。

　　將這兩樣東西收進袋子裡，櫻井轉身要走出門時，腳步卻猛然停住。

　　清晰地在實驗室裡迴響的是落鎖聲。

 

　　二宮斜斜地倚著鎖上的門，過長的瀏海遮住的是他晦澀不明的表情。

　　

　　中

　　

　　「回答我的問題。」說著，二宮和也抬起頭來，他的背部靠在門上，雙腳向前微微伸直，身體呈現一個「く」字型。

　　「這件事情和你有關係嗎？櫻井さん？」

 

　　聽見二宮和也對自己的稱呼，櫻井翔略為不自在地挪動了一下身體，他把一串掩飾困窘的動作終結在於桌上放下他手上的袋子。

　　「沒有。」他回答。

　　櫻井想起自己接到醫院來電時的情況，在他面前的景物都模糊成一片，當他遇到突如其來的衝擊時，都是這種感覺，目前在他的人生中還未出現過幾次。

　　但他沒有向二宮解釋這些的必要。

 

　　二宮沉默地看了櫻井一眼，原本放在口袋裡的雙手現在成了環抱在胸前的姿勢，他的眼神在沒有櫻井的空曠地方游移，最後定焦到大野桌上的一疊文件上。他往前站一步，櫻井就往後戒備地退一步，眼睛不時越過二宮往門的方向看過去。

　　雖然把櫻井翔的神情看在眼裡，二宮和也並沒有做出什麼警告，他認為櫻井翔在弄清楚整件事情之前，不會主動逃離這裡。

 

　　「這是他最近的研究。」二宮從文件堆裡翻出一個資料夾，交到櫻井的手上，櫻井接過之後，在二宮的示意下把資料夾裡的東西拿出來。

　　「一種深海魚對癌症治療的可能性……」櫻井的視線在那份論文上來來回回掃動，除了上面滿布手稿，並不像是最終版本的這點以外，並沒有發現什麼特別奇怪的地方。

　　「這裡。」二宮的指尖停留在一處大野智寫下的密集字跡上。

　　「我不知道他為什麼要這麼做，但是我沒看過他這麼認真的面對一件事情。瞞著學校私下和財團或企業接洽……兜售研究內容什麼的，就算沒有觸犯規則，但有了污點，以後在學術界也不會有容身之地了吧。」

　　

　　櫻井翔看著大野智的筆記，上面詳盡地分析了櫻井集團底下與醫療、生技相關的機構，但雖然很仔細地寫了這些，卻用筆把大部分都以橫線畫掉了。

　　「我不知道這些事情。」櫻井說，他看起來略顯疲累。自責感讓他很快地就接受這整件事情，連懷疑的心思都沒有。

　　他看過大野智的筆跡，那的確是他寫的沒錯。

　　

　　

＊

　　二宮踏出大野的研究室時，一直站在走廊轉角的相葉才探出頭來。

　　「你對Omega也太不溫柔了一點吧？」相葉雅紀說。他望著櫻井快走到盡頭的身影，在空蕩蕩的走廊上看起來頹喪極了。

　　「我說……」二宮走到與相葉並肩的位置，「你真的相信這件事和他沒有關係？只是大野自己太累了所以打錯密碼？」

　　「……你也是這麼覺得的不是嗎？」相葉雅紀回答，「所以才特地做了這些。再說冷凍室的密碼還是原本那個，沒有改過。」他笑了幾聲，攬過二宮和也的肩膀，喊了一聲：「吃宵夜！我請客！」

　　

　　

　　櫻井回到醫院的時候，已經超過探望時間了。大樓之間降下的風把他的頭髮吹得亂糟糟的，他停留了一下之後，招了台計程車回家。

　　

　　當客廳的燈啪地一聲點亮的時候，他才終於鬆了一口氣。把大野智的東西放到沙發上面，櫻井才想起的確大野好像最近總是很晚才回來，但忙於論文與報告的他並沒有發現，大野智也不曾在他埋首書中的時候打擾過他，所以他一直沒察覺。

　　

　　「您有一通電話留言。」

　　「……翔君回到家了嗎？那個，冰箱裡我記得應該還有吃的，如果你餓了的話微波就可以吃，微波爐旁邊有使用說明書，我之前沒有丟掉。」

　　「可以的話，請幫我餵一下魚，飼料在魚缸旁邊。」

　　

　　魚啊。

　　櫻井翔撐著下巴，看著佔據半個餐桌的魚缸裡那些悠游著的魚，被困在魚缸中，看到飼料還是爭先恐後地搶食，好像除了吃和游再也沒有別的生存意義一樣。

　　──不要再想下去了。

　　

　　櫻井翔打斷自己紛亂的思緒，做為注意力的轉移，給大野智打了通電話。在話筒裡的嘟嘟聲一直持續著，就在他想放棄的時候，電話接通了，大野智聽起來像剛睡醒的「喂？」從遠方傳來，櫻井有些內疚，覺得是自己吵醒了大野智，但如果他問出：「是我吵醒了你嗎？」的話，他想，不論對方回答什麼，自己都會覺得抱歉而掛上電話吧。

　　不知不覺中，他對大野智的依賴愈來愈重。

　　

　　「我已經到家了，剛剛餵了魚。」

　　「這樣子啊。」大野智停頓了一下，「謝謝。」

 

　　「醫師說我大概明後天就能出院了。」

　　大野的聲音像細細涓流一般淌入櫻井翔耳裡，在翻越了零時的此刻，隔著電話傳來的耳畔絮語，卻讓櫻井有種彷彿被讓人喘不過氣來的寂寞侵襲了一般的感覺。

　　他好想念大野智。

　　好想念回家時已經亮起來的燈，好想念縮在客廳一角捏著黏土的大野，好想念大野智爬上床躺好之後轉頭對他說的晚安。

　　他從未如此強烈地思念一個人。

 

　　「明天，你有想吃的嗎？」

　　最後櫻井只是問出一句毫不相關的話，將他的感受藏得不露痕跡。

　　「……都好，只要是翔君拿來的都很好。」

 

　　聽見話筒彼方好半晌沒半點聲音，大野想了想，又說：「因為翔君平時很忙，所以這樣我就很……」大野智未完的話語被櫻井翔突然打斷。

　　「智……君。」語尾的稱呼像在猶豫著什麼一般停頓片刻，櫻井闔上眼，輕輕地呼出一口氣。

　　他知道大野智現在看不到他的表情，所以他稍微放縱了一下，用細若蚊蚋的氣音說了：「我好想你。」

　　在大野那端，聽起來就只是在電話雜訊裡曇花一現的嘆氣聲。

 

　　櫻井的手臂掩著眼睛，他不習慣自己表現出任何可能的脆弱。

　　「明天見，晚安。」

　　

中下

　　

　　辦完出院手續之後，因為凍傷，左小腿都還包紮起來的大野只能拄著拐杖。

　　櫻井配合撐著拐杖的大野放慢自己走路的速度，突然大野停下了腳步，櫻井多往前了幾步之後，回頭走到大野身邊。

　　大野讓他先回家，但櫻井堅持要陪著大野走。

 

　　夕陽早早西沉，金橘色的餘暉灑滿他們將要走上的路，等待號誌燈變色的時候，櫻井翔側過頭，填滿他視野的是大野智被夕陽映得發紅的臉頰，從側面望過去像是孩子一樣鼓鼓的臉頰，讓他比實際年齡又還要少了幾歲。

　　感受到了櫻井的視線，大野轉過頭來與櫻井對視，一瞬間櫻井翔呆愣住了，連燈號已經轉綠了都沒有發覺。

　　就像是喪失了心跳一般。

　　大野好像能看到他內心的深處，無論他在上面加了多少層的鎖，在大野的目光之下，全都一個一個碎裂開來。

　　「翔君好像，最近常常發楞。」大野說，輕輕地拍了拍櫻井的肩膀，櫻井才回過神來，意識到他們是流動的人群中唯一定定站著的兩個人。

　　大野智的手貼上櫻井的臉頰，櫻井沒有閃躲，也不似以前是因為屈服才不反抗。

　　他伸出手，把大野的手心往自己臉上壓得更深，鼻尖在大野的手腕內側一掠而過。

 

＊

 

　　大野智想起，第一次見到櫻井翔的時候，櫻井的舉止鎮定卻掩飾不了他筷尖的顫抖，偶爾和陪同的母親對上眼神之後便慌忙地移開，打量自己的目光盈滿疑惑與戒慎恐懼。

　　他覺得這段婚姻不會持續太久，如果櫻井翔打算離開的話，那他會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，就這樣放他走。

　　直到他們之間有了標記，標記的力量在他們之間產生很強的羈絆，勝過婚姻。事情已經走到不能反悔的局面，他不知道櫻井是怎麼想的，他們不曾有過足夠長的對談。

　　所以當櫻井翔願意走出把自己反鎖在內的心門，用一種近乎懇求的語氣（但大野知道他懇求的對象並不是自己，而更像是在和他報備一件事）向他說出他想要見家人一面的請求時，大野只覺得無論如何都要完成櫻井的希望。

　　這是太過天真的想法嗎？

 

 

　　「智君，很喜歡魚嗎？」

　　大野一回神，不知何時來到身邊的櫻井翔也和他用一樣的姿勢趴在欄杆上，望著公園魚池裡的魚。

　　天色已黑，池底的燈隨之亮起，一些體型偏小的魚兒在裡面游動，另一側的池子有汩汩冒出的池水，揉合著池底橘黃燈光，像是破碎的太陽殞落此處。

　　一波一波的漣漪蕩漾至他們站的小橋下。

　　「應該……喜歡。」

　　

　　「說的也是呢。」櫻井低聲回應，伸展身體般地把手臂伸到欄杆外，像要抓住什麼一樣。

　　「……我看了智君的研究。」

　　

　　聽櫻井這麼說，大野反而有種如釋重負的感覺。瞞著誰做什麼事，要考慮的事情太多，他不擅長。

　　「看起來很棒，總有一天會發表在期刊上對吧？」

　　「嗯，總有一天呢。」

 

　　「所以……現在不要太忙。」櫻井話一說出口才發現自己語無倫次，而且像是在撒嬌一樣的語氣也讓他覺得很不對勁，到語尾只剩下他因為趴著而埋在手臂裡的嘟囔，「而且我熱潮期快要到了。」

　　「我知道喔。」大野回答。

　　雖然大野很普通地說話著，櫻井卻稍微冒了一點冷汗，大野的信息素像剛拔開軟木塞的酒一般，香味滿溢出來，也許大野自己發現了，在幾陣微風拂過之後，他的氣味已然消失。

　　平常都只能在頸子或手腕這些脈搏跳動的地方才較為明顯的，大野智的Alpha氣味，好像可以被本人控制一樣，在必要的時候才會迸發出來。

　　櫻井翔一直覺得很不可思議。

 

＊

 

　　將包紮起來的小腿和右手臂用毛巾裹起，做簡單的防水處理避免碰濕患處，櫻井翔正處於顯而易見的猶豫中。

　　大野智想自己脫下衣服，但看起來像是剛被打撈上船的魚在甲板上扭動一般，只有一隻手有餘裕的他實在難以完成。

　　櫻井翔捧著乾淨的毛巾進來，闔上浴室的門，在依然在衣服裡掙扎著的大野所看不到的地方褪去自己身上的衣服。

　　當大野的衣服終於從他頭上被拉起來，他還沒來得及對拯救他的櫻井翔說聲謝謝，話語便生生梗在他喉頭。大野匆匆地低下頭，腦子裡納悶著自己害羞的原因，但始作俑者櫻井翔卻沒有解釋的打算，拖了一張凳子到大野旁邊坐下來，唰地轉開水龍頭。

　　「嘶……」櫻井試了試水溫，沒三秒就把手從花灑下面移開了。

　　「很冷嗎？」大野把手也湊了過去，碰到冰水時也飛快地縮回手。

 

　　浴室裡被他們說話的回音塞得滿滿的，和平常交談的感覺很不一樣。

　　大野用沒被包起來的那隻腳勾了一個臉盆過來，櫻井盯著看了一下子才意會大野的意思，便把花灑放到臉盆裡面收集冷水。

　　

　　熱水很快就來了，裊裊水氣在浴室裡騰騰上升，櫻井翔轉到一個適中的水溫，仔細地從大野的頭上淋下去。

　　水沿著他的臉龐，不受控制地流到他的眼睛。明明生理上會有抗拒的反應，大野智依然低著頭，閉上眼，耳邊是水的嘩嘩聲和櫻井翔翻找洗髮乳的聲響。

　　

　　用這瓶嗎？

　　視野一片黑暗的大野，細細地嗅著。一股熟悉的香味蔓延開來，他的腦裡好像出現了一片花田……但不只是這種味道，他聞過的……帶有體溫的……比單單只是擠出來的洗髮乳來得更香。

　　櫻井翔用了他自己的洗髮乳給他洗頭，連帶著洗澡的沐浴精也用了一樣的那瓶，大野覺得自己現在聞起來就和櫻井翔一模一樣，也因此他們的不同──信息素的氣味就更加明顯了。

 

　　「味道太重了。」

　　擦拭濕髮的浴巾在頭上揉了揉，大野推開淋浴間的門，與趴在浴缸邊緣的櫻井翔對望。

　　櫻井翔勾起一個微笑，換了姿勢繼續趴著，一副享受泡澡的表情，並沒有聽見大野說了什麼。

 

 

 

 

下

 

　　鬧鐘響個不停。

　　大野艱難地睜開酸澀的雙眼，摸索著，在鬧鐘要聲嘶力竭之前按下。

　　他已經不記得自己是幾點睡著的了。從浴室到床上，完全是一片狼藉，浴巾亂糟糟地扔在地板上，浴室裡帶出來的水沾得床罩邊緣都是。

　　糟透了……他完全沒預期到自己的熱潮期會這麼兇猛地到來，在和櫻井翔建立標記之前，他也有過Beta或Alpha的女友，卻從來沒有這麼失控過。

 

　　大野智試著搖醒整個肩膀都晾在被子外的櫻井翔，但從來不曾無視鬧鈴的櫻井翔眉頭深鎖，莫名地扭動了一下之後，拉過被子往自己頭上蓋。

　　「等一下……」櫻井的聲音悶悶地從被子裡傳出來。

　　如果可以的話，大野也不想叫醒疲累的櫻井，可是今天是櫻井翔和他必須一起回櫻井家的日子，在忙碌中大野差點忘記這件事。他揉了揉自己睡亂的頭髮，望了床上縮成一團、睡得亂七八糟的櫻井翔，還是決定殘忍地叫醒他。

　　「翔君……今天是回家的日子。」

　　「要回老家嗎？」櫻井依然閉著眼，像是夢囈般吐出字句。

　　「不是我家，是你家。」

 

　　下一秒，大野看見櫻井從床上彈起來，又因為牽動了某個難言之處而緩緩躺回去。

 

＊

 

　　他沒想到大野會提起這件事。

　　櫻井翔從來不曾提起過他在櫻井家裡過得如何，一來是因為那是他決心捨棄的過去，二來是他心知肚明那裡早不可能有他的容身之地。

　　也就是說，他的父母也不會樂意見到為了回門而出現的他，這樣是一再添麻煩的行為，他知道的，他比誰都還要清楚，但是……

　　車窗外風景飛逝，讓櫻井想起他與大野一起搭乘新幹線回到東京時的景色。那時他身邊的大野還是陌生人，櫻井內心充斥著對未來生活的憂慮，但同時也隱隱地有期待夾雜其中。

　　隨著景物看起來愈來愈接近櫻井本宅，他的不適感漸趨強烈。他感覺自己的心理壓力大到簡直要吐了一般，喉根發酸得厲害。

 

　　大野敏銳地察覺了什麼。

　　回握大野的手，櫻井咬了咬嘴唇，試圖讓自己看起來更有氣色一點。他盡量平靜地開口：「我沒事。」

　　大野智並不完全相信櫻井的說詞，他從櫻井翔蒼白的臉上收回的視線帶著一抹疑惑的色彩。

櫻井也同樣移開了視線，他沒有與大野相連的那隻手扶住半邊臉頰，像是害怕被透過雙眼窺視他動搖不安的靈魂。

 

　　車子最後停在一間高級餐廳外面，大野先行下車，替櫻井開了車門。他所做的一切，都符合一個得體優雅的Alpha對Omega的禮儀──極盡保護之能事。平時的大野不會把櫻井當成怕碰壞的人偶一樣貢著，他讓櫻井做所有他想做的事，甚至他不插手櫻井的任何事，除非櫻井開口。

　　櫻井知道大野做這些，是希望他的父母能放下心來，知道他在大野家是被重視的。

 

　　將手交給大野，櫻井感受到對方放在自己腰上的手依然是屬於大野的體溫與力道，不禁稍微心安了下來。

 

　　幾個月不見的，他的父親與母親，正在等待著他們。父親的臉色緩和、帶些嚴肅，而母親，看起來像是恨不得緊緊把他擁入懷裡的樣子。

　　他原以為自己是個棄子，只是無用而被棄置的棋子，得到比預期的好太多的對待，讓他幾乎要熱淚盈眶，好像所有的委屈在此刻都煙消雲散了。

 

　　按照規矩，AO婚姻中的Alpha要親手將Omega結婚當日配戴於腰上，作為祈求生育的緞帶慎重交還予Omega的父母，是回門中最重要的環節，起因於確保Omega沒有受到Alpha的苛待。在交還緞帶時，Alpha方會在原本樸素的緞帶上加上刺繡或是珠寶作為裝飾，Omaga方可以從之窺測自己孩子過的如何。

　　櫻井翔望著大野將木盒子交到自己父親的手上，心裡暗暗地批評起了這種莫名的習俗。

　　他來到大野家那時，因為時間窘迫，根本沒有配戴任何的東西在腰上，僅有的首飾是母親塞進他手裡，要讓他變賣的。所以那個盒子裡裝的會是什麼，他完全沒有頭緒。

　　

　　父親緩緩打開了那個盒子，在看見裡面裝的東西時愣了一下。

　　

　　那是一疊寫著什麼的白紙。

　　

　　櫻井翔被突如其來的狀況打亂了腳步，他將臉轉向大野智，想從他那聽到解釋，但大野無動於衷地看向前方，神色是少見的凝重。

　　「這些，可行性有多少？」良久，父親放下手上的文件，慎重地提了問題。

　　「從挪威回來之後，我才能給您答案。」

　　視線越過半張桌面，櫻井翔才終於看清楚了那到底是什麼──大野的研究，關於深海魚與癌症治癒的。對現在因為祖父過世而亂成一團的櫻井財閥而言，也許會是可以拯救他們的曙光。

　　他的父親點了點頭，似乎可以理解大野。

　　「那這是什麼意思？」

　　

　　疊在最下面的那張紙被抽了出來，推到櫻井翔與大野智眼前。

　　斗大的「離婚屆」就寫在上面。

 

　　「如果翔君……不願意的話，可以和我離婚。」

 

　　不願意什麼？櫻井翔此刻真的覺得自己腦裡像是亂成一團的毛線，一切從大野智交出那個漂亮的木盒子開始就彷彿失控的列車一般，飛速到達一個他無法理解的境界。

　　他犯了不該犯的錯？他做了不該做的事？櫻井面上鎮定，心裡卻是慌亂地翻遍自己零散的記憶，也尋不出個理由來，除非大野真的不能接受一個不善廚藝的配偶。

 

　　「不是這樣的……」

　　發覺了櫻井漸漸暗下來的表情，大野急忙解釋道。

　　「如果一起去了挪威，距離這裡那麼遠的地方，翔君就不能做自己喜歡的研究了吧。」大野的聲音愈說愈小，到最後簡直細如蚊蚋。

　　「所以我想……」

 

　　大野的話語戛然而止。

　　櫻井翔拿起離婚屆，在三人訝異的目光中，俐落地將它撕成兩半。

 

＊

 

　　往奧斯陸的班機，再兩個小時就要起飛。

 

　　日光透入明亮的大玻璃窗，在人煙稀少的角落，櫻井翔試圖推開將他夾在牆與身體之間的大野智，但後者沒打算停下的親吻讓他的掙扎顯得無濟於事。

　　大野身上那股奶酒香味，現在嗅起來性感極了，讓櫻井有了微醺的錯覺。

　　「等一下……嗯……有人會路過──」

　　「但是飛機要坐很久。」

　　「所以……呢？」

　　「翔君坐在我旁邊，很好聞的香味會一直飄過來。」說著，他又將頭埋到櫻井的脖頸處，深深地嗅了好幾口，呼出的氣息惹得櫻井發癢。

 

　　稍稍俯視著大野，櫻井覺得大野的眼裡似有流光閃過，水潤水潤的。

　　他抓住大野上臂的手指用了點力，「如果是那麼遙遠的地方的話……」

　　「你就可以無拘無束的生活。」大野接著櫻井的話，在櫻井的耳畔細語道。雖然嗓音毫無疑問地非常浪漫，慎重地許下了承諾，但沿著櫻井腰部往下摸索的雙手，讓櫻井差點錯過這一刻。

 

　　櫻井輕輕地喘息著，額頭貼上大野的，交付自己的吻，作為誓約的完成。

　　「是我們。」

 

 


	3. 冷山默陽番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！有生子

 

**番外A　挪威的新房子**

 

　　大約10度的，四月份的奧斯陸，在連日的雨後，終於透出了陽光。

　　「Hallo！」

　　「Hallo。」

　　櫻井提著一大袋從超市買的東西，走過城市的街道，與一路上和打招呼的人寒暄。看見少見的日光，即便氣溫只有十度，整條街道的人們，還是都出來曬起太陽。

　　沐浴在陽光中，櫻井的心情也突然好了起來。

 

＊

 

　　與大野一起來到挪威，已經過了一個月。他們住在一棟外面漆成磚紅色，屋頂鋪著藏藍色屋瓦的三層樓房子裡。剛搬進去的時候，房子大的不可思議，原木製成的家具散發著淡淡的木頭香氣。

　　「有這麼多房間，我們只有兩個人……而且整理起來會很麻煩的樣子。」櫻井停下行李箱，叉著腰仰望房子裡的布置。

　　「……總之也是我會整理。」大野說，拖著櫻井旁邊的行李箱和自己的，腳步飛快地爬上樓梯到了二樓。

　　櫻井望著大野的背影，過一陣子才想到，大野剛剛那番話，好像是在揶揄他低落的打掃、整理家居能力。

　　「等一下──」

　　他追上大野，也一起到了二樓。

　　兩扇大大的窗子，讓大片的日光可以透進來。大野聽見櫻井的腳步聲，轉過來望著他，臉上笑意吟吟地問起櫻井：「剛才翔君說，只有兩個人。」

　　「是啊。」

　　「那讓這裡成為第三個人的房間怎麼樣？」

 

　　第三個人？櫻井翔皺起眉頭，他沒有跟上大野思考的節奏，直到大野向旁邊退了一步，讓他背後那個小小的搖籃床出現在櫻井的視野裡。

　　「欸、可、可是……」看清楚了那是什麼東西之後，櫻井突然反應不過來，支支吾吾地說：「你是來做研究的吧？」

　　「除了研究以外，也有很多事得做，不然翔君也一起來就沒意義了嘛。」

 

　　不知道為什麼，大野總是一臉淡然地說出這種話，好幾次櫻井以為他是要說正經的事，還停下手上的事情仔細聽。最後都弄得自己臉紅心跳，大野還是一副事不關己的樣子。

　　呃，不過有時大野會，實際讓他說的內容變成真的。

 

　　得到了好幾次教訓的櫻井咳了幾聲，移開與大野相交的視線，揉揉自己好像變紅的耳朵，想讓那裡的熱度快些降下來。

　　他頭也不回地走上三樓。

　　

　　三樓的部分，似乎是閣樓，但很寬敞，高度也正常。前屋主已經清理得很乾淨，現在只剩下灰塵而已。小小的白色圓窗鑲在木頭牆壁上，很是別緻。

　　「這裡要當什麼好？」

　　櫻井轉身對不知何時上來三樓的大野問。

 

　　「嗯，當睡午覺專用的房間？」

　　

**番外B　Amir**

　　櫻井還沒走到家門口前，就遠遠地在路口看到大野站在門旁邊，低著頭不知道在做些什麼。出於好奇心，櫻井加快步伐，終於在剩下三幢房子的距離時看清楚了大野。

　　「啊、翔君。」大野也同時注意到櫻井，笑著與他打招呼。

 

　　不，現在不是寒暄的時候吧？

　　櫻井看著全身裹得緊緊的大野與他旁邊那個嬰兒車裡正發出格格笑聲的孩子，兩個人不知為何都待在室外。

 

　　「跟翔君說你好啊，Amir。」

　　大野將嬰兒車轉了個方向，好讓櫻井可以與裡面的孩子面對面。Amir淺灰色的眼睛和稀疏的白金色頭髮怎麼看都不可能是大野智在外面偷偷帶回來的孩子。啊、這種事情本來就不可能吧。

　　櫻井飛快地吐槽了自己，打消了莫名其妙的念頭。

 

　　他摘下手套與Amir打招呼。Amir也伸出肉呼呼的小手抓住櫻井翔的手指，攢得緊緊地。

　　「為什麼不進屋子裡？」櫻井問。大野坐到嬰兒車旁邊的木椅子上，看櫻井逗小孩，好像鬆了一口氣似地說：「鄰居夫婦要出去一趟，晚上才會回來，拜託我幫忙看一下小孩。」

 

　　大野與櫻井的鄰居是一對Beta夫婦，在他們剛搬過來的第一天便很熱情地邀請他們去吃晚餐。櫻井很緊張地在新屋子裡來回踱步，碎碎念著「還沒準備好見面禮該怎麼辦……」，最後還是硬著頭皮去吃了晚餐。大野倒是一點也不緊張，自在得好像已經是個老挪威人一樣，和鄰居先生聊起釣魚的事情，還喝得醉醺醺的，被櫻井扛回家。

　　

　　「她說讓Amir在戶外習慣一下溫度，也可以鍛鍊身體，想到的時候再把他帶進屋子裡就好。」

　　「可是我不太放心，所以就在外面看著他。」

 

　　說是在外面看著Amir，大野把幾乎他會用到的所有東西都搬到門口了。一些色彩鮮艷的漂亮鉤織品還沒有完成，放在椅子上面。

　　跟著櫻井的視線，大野看到了那個織物。「這個是鄰居太太教我的。」

 

　　「這是什麼？」

　　「……先從襪子開始做起，然後進步到毛衣之類。」大野回答，舉起那個東西在櫻井面前轉了一圈。

　　櫻井正想回話，抓著他的手的Amir突然哭了起來，他只好放棄追問大野「那隻襪子為什麼那麼小」的心思，轉而安撫Amir。

　　「怎……怎麼辦，他哭個不停……」

　　「翔君以前是怎麼照顧弟弟的？」

　　「嗯？」櫻井聽了大野的話，小心地將Amir連著毯子一起抱在胸前，拍拍他的後背安撫他。

　　

　　Amir稍微停止了哭泣，眼睛睜得大大的，望著櫻井。櫻井苦惱地用氣音對大野說：「他好像又要哭了──」

　　「那唱搖籃曲試試看？」大野說，也不等櫻井回應，突然開始自顧自地唱起搖籃曲。

　　大野通透清亮的歌聲好像本身就有安眠的效果，至少超越語言的隔閡，Amir開始困倦地扁嘴、眨眼睛，時不時還張著嘴巴想打哈欠。

　　

＊

 

　　「Amir睡著了？這孩子平常特別難哄睡，你們怎麼做到的？」

　　傍晚鄰居太太來敲門時，櫻井交還給她她的孩子，她一臉不可思議地接過睡到流口水的Amir。

　　比起Amir，櫻井更好奇的是，大野怎麼也跟著一起睡著了。

　　他望了望屋子裡，坐在沙發上的大野正抱著抱枕，低頭打呼嚕。

 

**番外C　一起出海**

　　

　　「今天不要再太晚回來了。」

　　「翔君也一起來不就好了……」大野摸摸鼻子，將筆記型電腦和一些資料放進提袋裡，接過櫻井從後車廂拿下來的釣具。

　　櫻井原本想關起後車廂，但他餘光瞥見大野襯衫的領子不知為何亂了，於是先幫他整理起來。他沒發現後座的小女孩開了車門也走了出來。

 

　　「爸爸也一起來不就好了……」小孩子軟軟的聲音突然從大野後面冒出來，她故意學著大野說話的語氣，讓櫻井也一時不曉得是該生氣還是該笑。

　　「凜！」櫻井結束了整理的動作，他低下身子要去抓躲在大野腿後面的凜，但小孩子畢竟敏捷，加上大野有意袒護她，她與櫻井的捉迷藏便一直持續下去。

 

　　「……妳今天的鋼琴曲還沒練習完吧？整個下午都睡午覺睡掉了，什麼時候才要寫學校的作業？」

　　櫻井放棄和她的捉迷藏，抓著她的肩膀蹲下與她說話。

　　「練習曲只有一點點──」她用食指與拇指比出一個一點點的動作。「太陽下山之後我就會去彈。」

 

　　挪威的夏天，白天要多長有多長，等到太陽下山，又是她和大野睡成一團的時間了吧。

　　「……」

　　櫻井望著在一旁的大野，眼神譴責。大野乾笑了幾聲，手放到凜的頭上揉了幾下，把她剛綁好的頭髮弄亂。她嘟著嘴巴，抬起頭，那雙和櫻井相似的大眼睛，用一樣譴責的目光瞪著大野。

　　「聽爸爸的話嘛。」大野對兩道尖銳的視線無法。他放下魚竿，也了蹲下來，與兩人的小女兒平視。「吶？」

 

　　大野智嘆了一口氣。

　　不得不說她那副很有自己想法，而且就是堅持要這麼做的樣子真的很像櫻井，特別是一開始的櫻井翔，那種不服輸的模樣。

　　但櫻井反而覺得凜和大野很像，都具備讓他手足無措的特性……當然他並沒有把他的想法說出來。

 

　　「……剛剛說到學校的作業。」她低頭沉默了半晌，櫻井以為她要耍脾氣，但她搓揉著自己連衣裙的衣角，冷不防地開口說。

　　她的聲音不知道為何，聽起來有點委屈。

　　「我的主題是『很珍貴的時光』，但是我想不到。老師說，想不到的話，那就試著創造看看。」

 

　　「……我明白了。」櫻井扶膝站起，轉身就走。大野和凜兩人一致地望著他的背影，又互相對看，沒人敢說一句話，就怕他是要扔下他們，自己開車回家。

 

　　把車子鑰匙拔出來，櫻井關上車門，順便拿了兩件外套下來。

　　「要出海的話會比較冷吧，把這穿上。」

 

＊

 

　　挪威特殊的峽灣景致，真的比在書上看到的還要壯闊、美麗百倍。

　　櫻井拿起單眼相機，四處按著快門。

　　「爸爸你看──我的頭髮綁好了！」凜突然出現在相機的觀景窗裡，笑得像夏日的向日葵般燦爛。

　　她的頭髮在大野的巧手下，和緞帶巧妙地纏在一起，綁成一個大大的丸子。

 

　　櫻井噗哧一笑，對著她按下了快門。

　　在凜的後面，大野也入鏡了。他沒有看鏡頭，正低頭認真地處理魚餌。

 

 

**番外D　以後就是姊姊了！**

 

　　大野凜已經五歲，是個可以自己上下學的孩子了。

　　她每天和住在隔壁的Amir一起走路去幼兒園，下午一起走路回家。

　　「快看看我身上有沒有很髒！」凜在Amir面前轉了一圈，Amir睜大他淺灰色的眼睛，幫忙凜找出她沾到泥巴的地方，他們在幼兒園幾乎整天都玩個不停，爬立方體立架時她總是可以最快爬到頂點，堆沙堡她也很拿手，唱歌和跳舞更是難不倒她。

　　

　　今天她卻從立方體的最高處摔了下來。

　　老師已經幫她擦了藥，Amir說她身上不髒，但她還是有點緊張。

　　打開家門之後發現爸爸不在家裡，她鬆了一口氣往自己房間走，可是因為鬼鬼祟祟的行為所以被突然出現的大野智叫住了。

　　「爹地！」

　　她往後面藏自己受傷的腳。「不要跟爸爸說……」

 

　　大野看了一下她膝蓋上的傷口，已經上好藥了，只是擦傷而已。

　　「翔君也是擔心妳哦。如果怕被爸爸罵的話，一開始就要小心，不要讓自己受傷。」

　　他揉了揉凜的頭髮，把她的頭髮弄得一團亂，凜氣呼呼地想把自己的頭髮弄回原本的樣子，卻不會綁辮子，所以還是跑到大野身邊讓大野給她重綁一個。

 

　　「凜覺得，有一個弟弟或妹妹怎麼樣？」大野給她編辮子，他的手很巧，每每編出來的成品都超乎凜本人的預期，她出門的時候像是小公主一樣，回家的時候卻好像浩劫餘生。

　　「有弟弟或妹妹的話，是不是爸爸就不會要我學這個學那個了？」

 

　　「凜不喜歡嗎？」大野蹲了下來，和他女兒齊平視線，她那雙和櫻井翔如出一轍的眼睛盯著他看，半晌之後搖了搖頭。

　　「沒有不喜歡。」她嘟囔道，移開了視線。

　　

　　大野還想要說些什麼，但從大門那裡傳來開門的聲音，櫻井回家的路上順便買了菜，他把手上一整袋的東西交給大野之後坐到起居室的沙發上。

　　平時會在這種時候到他腿上蹭蹭的女兒，竟然在廚房裡幫忙大野做菜。

　　櫻井手上拿著一份超市傳單看，但他更多的注意力落在廚房那裡。

 

　　凜幫忙端完飯菜之後坐上她的位子，三個人在餐桌前說了「我開動了」之後，櫻井愈來愈覺得大野和凜有些不對勁，他知道他們這對父女總是瞞著他有一些約定或是秘密。

　　「凜今天做了什麼？」櫻井問。他沒有什麼別的意思，就只是想問問凜今天在幼兒園過的怎麼樣，但大野和凜兩個人同步瞬間停下筷子的動作，讓他更確信絕對發生了什麼不想要他知道的事情。

 

　　凜看了看她的爹地，大野看了看櫻井，櫻井的視線在大野和凜之間來回掃視。

　　「我跌倒了……」凜小小聲地說。「從那個爬的架子上面……」

　　櫻井點了點頭，繼續吃著飯，等她繼續說下去，但也不知道是不是想起了摔落時的疼痛和恐懼，她哇地一聲哭了起來，一哭，嘴巴就好像破了一個大洞一樣，咬到一半的食物掉到桌上，掉得四處都是。

　　大野開始默默擦起桌子。

 

　　「很痛嗎？」櫻井問。

　　「很痛……」凜一邊抹掉自己的眼淚。「但是我有爬起來，也沒有哭。」

　　「摔過知道痛了的話，下次就要更謹慎一點。」

 

　　聽了櫻井的話，凜用力地點了點頭，原本以為會挨罵，但是爸爸只是提醒她要小心，她雖然鬆了一口氣，卻突然感覺爸爸好像沒那麼愛她了。

 

＊

 

　　「為什麼那孩子現在在練習鋼琴？」櫻井一邊洗碗，一邊問正在看釣魚雜誌的大野。大野偏頭想了一下，他知道凜的脾氣，和櫻井有八成像，明明就不想做的事情，但卻會為了賭氣硬是去做。

　　就像當初根本不會做家事的櫻井堅持要做一樣，要他一起坐下來吃飯還會生氣。

 

　　「因為你沒唸她，讓她感覺你不愛她了吧。」大野回答。

　　「我是覺得她長大了，所以才這樣子的喔。」櫻井將洗好的碗盤擦乾，凜的琴聲斷斷續續地傳來，任誰都聽得出來那是無心在彈奏上的樂音。

　　大野智和他說過，沒必要把一個五歲的孩子逼的那麼緊，可是櫻井回想自己的成長過程，他在三歲的時候學的東西已經比凜多太多了，他們早晚要回到日本，屆時習慣挪威教育環境的凜可以適應日本的學校嗎？她會不會落後同輩的孩子太多？他得給凜準備好多學校的入學考試，他得讓她不落於人後，他得……他得做好多事情。

 

　　「這樣下去真的沒問題嗎……」櫻井嘆了一口氣，把碗盤收拾好，正要轉身的時候，卻撞上了站在他背後的大野。

　　大野兩臂壓在流理台上，將櫻井禁錮在他的懷裡。

　　「我是悠哉長大的孩子，翔君覺得我現在怎麼樣呢？」大野靠在櫻井的耳邊說話，櫻井踩了踩大野的腳，但大野就是沒有要讓開的意思。

　　「你、」櫻井閃躲著大野摸進他衣服裡的手。「你很好。」他愈說愈小聲，最後幾乎要聽不見。

 

　　凜的琴聲還在持續著，她肯定是生氣極了，不彈到櫻井上樓抱抱她，她就不打算住手。

　　大野對自己女兒感到很抱歉，因為櫻井正在忙碌，他趴在流理台上，大野一手抓著他的腰，另一隻手在摸索他體內那個Omega獨有的分岔口。

　　「啊、你又故、意……散發信息素……」櫻井轉過頭去，這個姿勢弄得他脖子很痠，他自己靠上流理台，讓大野一手抓著他的腿，下身進出他體內那個濕熱的處所。

　　要是凜現在突然下來該怎麼辦。

 

　　櫻井一想到孩子可能會撞見這種畫面，就羞恥得忍不住想把臉埋進自己的手臂裡，可他只能用一手按在自己的嘴巴上，避免洩漏出一點呻吟或是喘息。

　　大野在他體內的性器換了一個角度，試圖撬開他的生殖腔，就像深度標記那樣。

　　「等、你知道、我們半年後要回日本了嗎？」櫻井推了推大野，大野停下了抽插的動作，退出了一半，熱液隨著他的緩緩拔出而從櫻井的腿根淌下，櫻井不住打了幾個顫。

 

　　「凜說有弟弟或妹妹的話，你就不會要她學這學那了。」

　　「不要老是把凜搬出來當藉口。」櫻井像要懲罰大野一樣縮了縮夾緊大野的那兒，大野的眼神暗了暗，把櫻井的腿又向著櫻井的方向折，櫻井感覺自己的韌帶要斷了，他不想去看骨科的時候說自己是因為在流理台做愛才弄到韌帶拉傷。

　　「那我就老實的說是我想要。」大野吻上櫻井的嘴角，像舔拭一塊蜜糖一樣，讓櫻井豐潤的唇上染滿水光。

 

　　「你這個、啊、」櫻井攀在大野背後的手突然抓撓了下，大野趁他鬆懈的時候猛然頂入他的生殖腔，Alpha性器的結在肛口生成，將他們兩人緊緊鎖在一起。

　　腔內被異物侵入，在體內突突跳動著的感覺每次都讓櫻井慌張不已，他知道和他大野得維持這個姿勢至少到射精完，如果在這期間凜突然跑下來……

　　好吧，如果被撞見了，就老實地交代，他們是在打架好了。

 

　　大野退出櫻井的身體，少了大野的支撐，櫻井幾乎要跪坐在地，大野總是用信息素讓他中計，全世界最可惡的傢伙，而且還算準了他的熱潮期，好幾個禮拜之前就開始藏他的避孕藥，當然他會發現，不想跳進陷阱裡的時候就自己再去拿一次處方簽吃藥。

　　

　　凜的鋼琴聲不知何時已經停止了。

　　櫻井和大野同時往樓上望，然後對看一眼。

　　「你去吧。」大野說。

　　「我先洗澡。」櫻井回答。

 

　　大野看了一眼手表，櫻井匆匆把衣服穿好，洗了個三分鐘的澡之後，走進放鋼琴的房間，發現凜坐著在鋼琴前面睡著了。

　　他叫醒睡眼惺忪的凜，凜軟軟地喊了聲爸爸之後就攤進櫻井的懷裡，真令人沒辦法啊，這孩子睡著之後和大野智一模一樣。

　　櫻井偷偷捏了凜的臉頰一下，那裡還都是孩子的嬰兒肥，不知道她長大之後會不會像大野那樣，過了好幾年都沒有消掉。

 

　　大野摺完衣服回房間時，凜房間的門半闔，他往裡面瞥了一眼，她在櫻井的懷裡睡得正香。

　　「那邊明明就是我的位置。」大野笑了笑，將門全部關上。

 

＊

 

　　「之前說過幾個月之後就要回日本的事情，要暫時延後。」

　　一日早上，櫻井推開大野放到他面前的早餐，只是看著報紙，漫不經心地說。

　　「那我就可以跟Amir繼續一起玩了！」凜開心地歡呼了下，直說要慶祝。

 

　　大野默默收走了和式早餐，換了一份西式的過來。

　　「孩子的爸有什麼想說的嗎？」櫻井放下了報紙，啜了一口牛奶，然後一臉噁心地皺眉。

　　大野聽見櫻井帶刺的稱呼，接過櫻井不打算喝的牛奶喝了一口。

 

　　「總而言之，凜之後就是姊姊了，是滿值得慶祝的。」

　　他緩緩舔掉了唇邊的牛奶漬，直直看向櫻井，櫻井別開了視線，不想搭理那對滿腦子只想慶祝的父女，重新打開報紙。

 

　　他這次又跳進陷阱裡了。

　　

 

番外E　今天是凜的生日哦！

 

　　「凜！」

　　「大野凜！」

 

　　被呼喚名字的小女孩從院子咚咚咚地跑進屋裡，跑沒幾步又咚咚咚地回到玄關把鞋子擺好，接著慢慢走到廁所去把自己手上沾到的泥巴全都洗掉，洗手台對她來說還太高，但她懶得站上板凳，所以只是憑著感覺在水龍頭下搓著自己的手。

　　「凜──」

　　「來了！來了！」凜來到餐桌前待命，大野智隨在她後面進屋，他看了一眼坐得端端正正的凜，她圓滾滾的大眼睛亮晶晶地盯著他瞧，讓大野不住覺得好笑。

　　他抹掉凜臉蛋上沾到的泥巴，順手偷捏了一把女兒帶著嬰兒肥的臉頰。

　　「爹地是笨蛋──都不跟我說！」

 

　　在大野走進廚房之後，櫻井才終於可以抱著孩子出來。

　　見到了姊姊，小葵扔掉了玩了一早上的海綿，伸出手去抓凜的手指，凜也給他抓，她像在觀察小動物一樣，充滿新奇感地望著自己的弟弟。

　　「小葵好乖喔……」她上下晃自己的手，小葵發出嬰兒特有的格格笑聲，目光追隨著凜的手。

 

　　「我以前也是這樣子嗎？」

　　「妳很皮。」

 

　　櫻井想起凜三個月大的時候大野必須和研究團隊出海一周，他那時候還在學這裡的語言，和學校請了假之後在家顧活潑到不行的凜，必須寸步不離地看著她讓櫻井什麼事也做不了，要是打開電視或任何有聲音的東西凜又非常興奮……對了，和在海上的大野視訊的時候，凜吐奶在他的電腦上，櫻井望著一旁喝空了的奶瓶只覺得想哭。

 

　　「凜和小葵一樣大的時候就很愛搗蛋了。」

　　大野捧著蛋糕從廚房走出來，白色的奶油蛋糕上面綴著好幾粒熟透的草莓，凜哇哇亂叫起來．櫻井懷裡抱著的小葵也被蛋糕吸引了注意力想伸手去抓。

　　櫻井翔沒有注意到小葵的動作，小葵抓了一手的奶油之後，「啪」地塗到自己的臉上。

　　看見發生什麼事的凜和大野都嚇了一跳。

 

　　奶油沾到了眼睛，小葵愣了幾秒之後開始大哭，大野匆匆從不知道發生什麼的櫻井手裡抱起小葵，用沾了溫水的手帕給他擦臉，小葵喜歡溫水暖暖的感覺，很快就安靜了下來，張著眼睛一臉委屈，小巧可愛的鼻尖還紅通通的。

　　櫻井見凜盯著蛋糕缺了一角的地方，不知道在想什麼，他突然有種不妙的預感。依凜的性格，應該不能接受自己的蛋糕被弄成這樣醜醜的樣子，就像她不能接受他綁不好她的頭髮一樣。

　　「爸爸要是和爹地一樣厲害就好了。」

 

　　為了不輸給大野智，櫻井翔去買了幾本編髮和髮型的回來研究，但研究和實作畢竟是兩回事，他永遠都搞不懂大野是怎麼憑著一條緞帶弄出那麼複雜又好看的編髮。

 

　　「其實剪成短頭髮我也沒有關係。」凜說。「爸爸雖然不會綁頭髮，但是沒有關係。」

　　平時總調皮搗蛋愛跟他作對的凜，是個意外善解人意的孩子。

 

　　「我一不注意就讓蛋糕變成這樣了，抱歉喔。」櫻井蹲下來和凜平視著說話，凜搖了搖頭，此時大野抱著小葵回來，櫻井見狀點亮了六支蠟燭，拉上了客廳的窗簾。

　　一片黑之中，燭火映照在兩大兩小，他們的臉上。

 

　　大野和櫻井一起唱了生日快樂歌（大野不知為何自然地替櫻井和音起來），小葵好奇地望著這一切，吐著口水泡泡。

 

　　許願吧，第三個願望要藏在心裡。

　　凜慎重地闔上了眼睛，她的雙手合十交握，許下了第一個願望。

　　「我想要養一隻大大的狗狗，可以和我一起在院子裡面跑來跑去。」

 

　　「第二個願望，想要小葵快點長大陪我玩。」

 

　　櫻井與大野對上了視線，兩個人都笑了出來。凜不知道他們在笑什麼，她覺得自己會長大也是因為爸爸和爹地在生日的時候會許願：「希望我們的凜健健康康長大」的關係。

　　凜嘟起嘴，大野抹掉眼角笑出來的淚水，要她快點許下第三個，也是最重要的願望。

 

　　第三個願望。

　　凜在心裡默默念著。

　　

　　「好了。」她張開眼睛。「我要來吹蠟燭了！」

　　她吸了好大一口氣，吹熄了六支蠟燭，櫻井和大野替她鼓掌，大野抓著小葵的手，說：「給姊姊拍拍手──」

 

　　小葵除了聽話地被動地由大野抓著拍手以外，還親了姊姊臉頰一下。

　　櫻井設定了相機，他快步跑到大野和孩子們旁邊，大野把小葵交到他手上，順手摟住了他的腰。

　　

＊

 

　　「凜許了什麼願望？」櫻井問。

　　「才不要告訴爸爸。」

 

　　「凜許了什麼願望？」大野問。

　　「跟爹地說了就不會實現了啦。」

 

　　「姊姊許了什麼願望？」大野抱著小葵，櫻井躲在小葵後面說話。小葵一臉疑惑地望著凜。

　　「爸爸和爹地好煩，不要欺負小葵啦！」

 

　　第三個願望，只有她才知道。

 

 

 


	4. 紫陽花

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！鮫島x櫻井+大野x櫻井  
> ！政治聯姻  
> ！虐

＜新婚＞

 

　　少爺結婚的那天，花園裡種起了紫陽花，成片的紫陽花。

　　大野智和其他的下人不一樣，他住在宅院裡最遠、杳無人煙的地方，那裡只有森林、草原和馬兒，他自小便和動物一起長大，不知道自己的母親是誰，亦不清楚自己的父親是誰，扶養他長大的是已經過世多年的老侍女，她是他見過的，最溫柔慈祥的人。

　　在少爺大婚的那日，就連位處偏僻的他也被允許前來本宅看一看婚禮，一個在本宅工作的女孩子特地過來告訴他的。她是他難得談的來的對象，她喜歡馬，他喜歡她的眼睛，明媚而充滿活力，在那天之前，她是他見過最好看的人。

　　是的，在少爺的婚禮那日之前。

 

＊

 

　　少爺的結婚對象是櫻井家的人，大野智不知道那個人的名字，只有看見他溜出白無垢袖口的，那雙塗上白粉的手。

　　聽說是個男孩子，被繼母和哥哥嫁過來的。

　　他的生母是書香名門出身，和他父親門當戶對，在他還小的時候就病逝了，父親續弦了之後，又在前幾年的戰爭裡戰死，母方人丁單薄出不了什麼力，繼母是豪門之女，帶了一個兒子嫁進櫻井家，她家財萬貫，早就堵好了所有親戚的嘴，等著處置丈夫前妻留下來的兒子──嫁給商場上的敵人，鮫島家。

　　婚禮氣氛肅靜，大野遠遠地看，覺得還真像是葬禮。

 

　　來自櫻井家的，非常年輕的少夫人，是鮫島家的敵人。幸虧他生不出小孩，否則要是鮫島家的血混到了他們的該怎麼辦，甚至有人這樣說。

　　大野聽見了眾人的閒言碎語，他隨便吃了一些賞給下人的糕點，就回到森林裡和馬兒們相處了。

　　人真是可怕。他對馬說，馬兒嘶鳴了幾聲，也不曉得有沒有明白。

 

＊

 

　　當夜，鮫島家的少爺鮫島零治親自來見他。

　　管馬的大野智和少爺鮫島零治有張一模一樣的臉，在鮫島家是半公開的秘密。不少人猜疑過他的出身，有人說他們是孿生子，有人說他是鮫島老爺或是夫人的私生子，大野比誰都想知道，在見到少爺之前，他一直以為自己是大野──那個養大他的老侍女的兒子。

　　他是誰？

　　鮫島老爺說，大野智是誰不重要，他有張和鮫島零治一樣的臉，注定成為鮫島零治的陰影而活。

　　「我需要你去做一件事情。」

　　他是鮫島零治的影子，為了鮫島家而活是他生存的目的。

 

　　「和櫻井翔睡覺。」

 

＊

 

　　少夫人的名字叫做翔。

　　大野智換上鮫島零治的衣服，走入被布置好的新房，他扮演過非常多次少爺，他知道該怎麼做。

　　櫻井翔已經褪去了外衣，只剩下素色的裏衣，靜靜地跪坐在被褥旁，等待一個陌生男人的擁抱。

　　「抬起頭來。」大野智，不，鮫島零治說。

　　櫻井翔抬起了頭，大野智想起那個會來找他聊馬兒的女孩子，但他的好看比她更為奪目，像是破碎的冰，像是開到最艷的櫻花，像是霧氣繚繞的森林。

　　他吻上了櫻井翔的眼睛，而櫻井翔推開了他。

　　「你不害怕被休掉嗎？」大野問。

 

　　「我已經沒有別的地方可去。」櫻井說。

　　他只需要一匹白布或是一把短刀，只有那才能給他安慰。

　　

　　大野沒碰他，自己躺進鋪好的被子裡睡著了。櫻井縮在房間的角落，他按著自己的胸口，那裡藏著把他不能拔出來的刀。

 

＊

 

　　次日夜晚，大野又來到新房裡。

　　這次櫻井肯讓他吻他，大野瞥見了櫻井衣領裡微微的亮光，他想那是把刀，一旦櫻井主動脫下衣服，他也性命不保。

　　櫻井翔是個危險的人，大野智心想，他會是來鮫島家暗殺鮫島零治的？

　　一旦暗殺成功，櫻井會遭遇什麼下場？

　　大野伸手進櫻井的衣領裡，拔出了一隻短刀，他的手被劃出一道口子，但傷口不很深。

 

　　櫻井看見自己的刀被扔出窗戶，知道自己沒有後路，他撲上去咬了大野一口，可大野智要比他野得多，兩三下便架住了櫻井翔，讓他無法動彈，無法動彈以外，櫻井像是攤在他懷裡一樣，一點力氣都沒有。

　　大野覺得奇怪，櫻井再怎麼說也是男性，不至於如此無力。

　　直到他看見放在一旁的食物，他才知道發生什麼事情。

 

　　「怎麼不吃？」他問被他架住的櫻井，櫻井別過頭去不和他說話。

 

＊

 

　　「少夫人會吃飯呀，而且吃得很乾淨，簡直不像是那種家族出身的。」侍女笑笑地回答大野。「不過因此我們也就沒有可以加菜的機會了。」

　　櫻井不曉得作為少夫人得擺擺架子，順便施些小恩小惠給侍女，她們才會服侍得你服服貼貼。

　　大野坐在自己的布團上，從櫻井開始翻那本書為止，已經燒掉了兩根蠟燭，可是櫻井只關心書，不關心他。

　　

　　櫻井有藏食物的習慣，不會在送來之後馬上用完，而是在兩餐之間慢慢地吃完它。

　　一些本來就比較得寵的侍女甚至乾脆不送餐了，管家問起，她們就說是少夫人吃太慢，而且少夫人叫她們別送的。

 

　　咕嚕咕嚕。

　　大野看向櫻井的肚子，櫻井的頭又更低了，像要低到書裡面去。

　　「沒吃晚餐？」大野問。「她們沒給你送晚餐來？」

　　他想起侍女們說「少夫人說不用送」，於是追問櫻井到底有沒有要他們別送。櫻井搖了搖頭，手指在書頁邊摩娑。

　　「沒關係，我已經習慣了。」

 

　　大野終於知道櫻井為什麼有藏食物的癖好。

　　在他父親戰死的消息傳回家裡之後，他的繼母正式在櫻井家掌權，她告訴櫻井翔，從明天開始，不用去學校了。

　　何必呢，反正那些洋人的東西又賺不了本地人的錢，而且學費又昂貴，現在你父親不在了，你也別想花我的錢去學些不正經的東西！她說。

　　於是他的房間和衣服全讓給了繼兄，他去睡下人房，食衣住行比照下人甚至不如，下人們私下還是喚他少爺，但自從有個說漏嘴的侍女被他繼母打了之後攆出去，就沒人敢再這樣叫他了。

　　挑水、劈柴、燒火，這些粗活他全都做過。他失去了他擁有的一切，唯一的朋友只有下人院子裡那棵老櫻花樹，他總會對著那棵樹說話，有時候將它當成母親，有時候是父親，有時候是再也見不到的同學。

　　在父親離開他之後，櫻花樹開了五次花，第五次的花期，他被從沾著煤灰的破被子中用冷水潑醒。

　　「看看你髒兮兮的樣子，那個女人一定會很傷心。」繼母打開那支舶來的玳瑁扇，往她自己厚施脂粉的乾癟臉蛋旁邊搧，她聽見自己兒子盯著渾身濕的繼弟吞了口口水的聲音，於是要他去外邊重算一次帳，她來收拾這個前妻，也就是她口中的「那個女人」留下來的孩子。

　　她兒子反對她把櫻井翔嫁進鮫島家，她是生他的人，她明白他的心思，所以才總要櫻井翔去燒煤炭，好把他那張臉弄得愈髒愈好。

　　怎麼會有不順她意的事情呢。

　　她瞇起那狹長的小眼睛，用扇子柄敲了敲自己的手心，又拍拍兒子的手背，讓他看清楚櫻井一步一步走進鮫島家的背影。

　　「母親會給你找個溫柔的女孩子，你最好是忘掉他。」她咬牙切齒。「忘掉那個女人留下的小雜種。」

　　

　　＊

 

　　大野拉起櫻井，櫻井沒拿好書，整本就這樣掉到地上。

 

　　「要做什麼？」櫻井問。

　　「吃飯。」大野拉著櫻井的手走出房間，他現在可是鮫島零治，有誰敢阻攔他。一路上，所有的下人都訝異地看著他們。

　　少爺和少夫人感情不睦，是眾所皆知的事情。

　　被褥上沒有歡好的痕跡，除了問安以外兩人沒有別的對話，鮫島零治有正在追求的女性，亦不是秘密。

　　大野知道，那就是那個會特意來遙遠馬廄和他說話的柴山美咲，他曾經有些喜歡上的女孩子。

　　他握緊了櫻井翔的手，櫻井也回握他的。

　　現在他有了真正喜歡的人。

 

　　全世界最漂亮的眼睛。

　　大野智記得，櫻井翔從棉帽子底下探出的那雙眼睛，滿溢著哀傷。

 

　　他就是在那時候便愛上了他。

 

＊

 

　　路過一處停著馬的地方時，櫻井走了過去。

　　「金槍魚。」大野順了順馬兒的鬃毛。「是他的名字。」

　　「怪名字。」櫻井笑了出來，他也摸了金槍魚，金槍魚嘶嘶了幾聲，像是很中意櫻井的撫觸。

　　

　　大野原先以為從不離開房間，只會埋頭看書的櫻井不會騎馬。但是櫻井輕鬆地躍上馬背，兩三下便和金槍魚培養出了好關係，他抓著馬韁，馬兒狂奔起來，他臉上漾出大野從未見過的笑容。

　　岔開的和服下擺顯出櫻井一雙修長的腿來，可他也不在乎。他沒想到自己會那麼快樂，太久沒騎馬了，都要忘了自己曾經多麼熱愛戶外。

 

 

　　「謝謝你。」櫻井跳下了馬，將馬韁交給大野。「鮫島さん。」

 

　　大野咬了一下嘴唇，沒有回答櫻井。

 

＊

 

　　原來，鮫島零治和他想像得不一樣。

　　櫻井翔環顧這間蓋在森林邊的木頭小屋，在煤油燈下，木屋即便空間不大卻很雅致。

　　「雖然粗糙，將就吃一下吧。」大野烤了一條魚，在上面淋了一些櫻井看不出來那是什麼的東西，他嘗了一口，為了那條魚的美味而驚喊出聲。

　　

＜少爺＞

 

　　鮫島零治收到看歌劇的邀請，上面雖然沒有多言，但他知道這是他必須展示自己來自櫻井家的妻子的時機。

　　櫻井翔換上正裝，通常男裝是色調樸素的，然而他們被允許穿著艷麗的振袖用布，作為一個花瓶隨著自己的丈夫出入社交場合。

　　馬車裡兩人沉默著，走上歌劇院階梯時，鮫島和櫻井都沒有說話。櫻井落了一步在鮫島身後，他看著這個既熟悉又陌生的人，內心升起一種怪異的感覺。

 

　　他們相鄰而坐，哀愁的前奏曲一下，舞台上的簾幕都尚未揭開，一路低頭走上來的櫻井突然明白了今日的劇目。啊，茶花女，他們今天來看茶花女。櫻井在內心低低地喊了一聲，他太久沒看戲了，一切都新鮮起來。

　　從前他和同學來聽的時候，總是花更多心思在偷覷那些忍不住闔眼的先生女士，讓那些配上音符的悲吟與溢出曲調的熱烈呼喊從耳邊溜過。

　　他稍稍側過臉去看鮫島，卻也生不出和鮫島搭話的心思，鮫島一反昨晚的親暱與開朗，像塊融不了的冰一樣靜靜地陷進椅子裡。

 

　　Sari'a per me sventura un serio amore?

　　難道真情會予我不幸？

　　Che risolvi, o turbata anima mia?

　　我該怎麼辦呢？腦中一片混亂！

 

　　茶花女在酒會結束後的空蕩大廳裡獨自唱起，她拖曳著帶裙撐的白色裙襬，如花四處溜轉。櫻井從望遠鏡裡可以望見她袖上垂墜的水晶，隨著她行走而細細顫動。

　　

　　Null'uomo ancora t'accendeva O gioia

　　從來沒有人能讓我感受到這般熱情﹗

　　Ch'io non conobbi, essere amata amando!

　　我從不知道什麼是愛，什麼是被愛﹗

 

　　他放下了望遠鏡，鮫島伸出手來向他索要。櫻井將望遠鏡交到鮫島的手上，突然，他發現了一件事情。

　　前幾天他的刀子才把鮫島的手劃出一道口子，現在卻不見了，那不可能癒合得那麼快，至少也會留一陣子的疤。

　　但是鮫島的手上，無論是左手或是右手，都沒有傷口。

 

＊

 

　　「這個家裡，有兩個鮫島少爺嗎？」

　　「怎麼可能呢。」侍女似笑非笑地回答。「夫人最近是太操勞了，要給您請醫生來看看嗎？」

　　櫻井似乎沒聽出她話語裡的諷刺意味，只是搖了搖頭。

 

＊

 

　　是夜，鮫島零治又久違地出現在大野智面前。

　　「你不用再過來這裡。」他說。「他發現了。」

 

　　大野智正在給馬兒補草糧，鮫島零治不太喜歡馬，站得遠遠地和他說話。

　　他假作應下了鮫島的要求，或者不如說是收下命令。對於鮫島的決定大野只管遵從，但這次是例外。他看了看自己手上的牧草，又望了望鮫島遠去的背影。

　　鮫島已經消失在霧氣之中。

　　他不想要當鮫島零治的陰影，他是大野智，他就是他，不是別的什麼人，不為別人而活。

 

　　大野扔下了牧草，走入森林。他不在乎鮫島家，鮫島老爺，鮫島少爺，他不在乎！

 

＊

 

　　為了招待前來日本的外國貴客，櫻井家舉辦了賞花會，正好到了紫陽花的季節，自然也邀請了結為姻親的鮫島家。他繼母用嫁妝擴建的洋宅是關東地區數一數二漂亮的樓房，她尤其愛園子，特別喜歡洋風的，要栽些玫瑰、要把灌木給修整齊了，最好是還要有個綠籬迷宮。她請了一批園藝師去規劃，還聘了很多花匠和園丁。

　　而櫻井，他第一次踏進自己家裡的這個園子，竟然是以鮫島家少夫人的身分。

 

　　櫻井翔安靜地隨在鮫島零治身後，他需要做的事情只有微笑和點頭。眾人齊聚於紫陽花盛放的湖畔，台上藝妓獻舞，他目光自然也是與所有人一樣朝著搭起來的台子那兒，紫陽花的花瓣被風捲過來，落到他葡萄茶色的袴上，但他依然望著台上。

　　他什麼也沒在看，什麼也傳不進他耳裡。風拂來一陣濃郁的花香，或者是這裡的男男女女身上灑的香氣，全都摻在風裡。

 

　　藉由櫻井翔的婚姻，鮫島家與櫻井家建立起了一種既是生意上的敵人，又是政治上友人的特殊關係，一旦成了姻親，那便是雙生花，誰也與誰分離不了。

　　他的繼兄過來接待他們，雖然名義上的階級是現在的櫻井家高一點，尤其在櫻井翔的父親為國捐軀之後，但誰都知道現在的櫻井家不比以前，於是他繼兄的態度也帶上了一種故作的矜貴。

　　鮫島和他的繼兄寒暄了幾句，櫻井在旁邊聽著沒有搭話。

 

　　他的繼兄離開之後，風似地在來自外國的客人之間殷勤地竄，和他們說著彆扭的英語，對著誰都說英語。

 

　　櫻井移開了視線，他遠遠看見繼母正在和蒞臨櫻井家賞花的親王妃殿下小酌，他的繼母視線望的方向是某個舊公卿家出身的年輕女孩子，那個女孩子則是看著他的繼兄那裡。

　　看來他的繼母與繼兄吸光櫻井家的血之後，又打算往那個女孩子家裡下手。

 

　　 _「_ _Mr.Sakurai_ _？」_

櫻井一回神，他驚喜得不得了，他曾經的同學又回到這裡，手上端著兩杯酒，容光煥發的模樣不像從前為了躲避國內政爭來到日本的樣子，但依然一句日語也不會說。

　　他望了鮫島一眼，鮫島回望了他一眼，像是同意的意思，於是櫻井便接過來了。

　　他的停頓使在他們旁邊的繼兄插了句話，「真是麻煩啊你，這位是王儲，還要我給你居中翻譯吧？」

　　櫻井不想搭理他，也不願給他難看，他繼兄不明白他和這位「王儲」曾經是同學，還以為方才那一聲叫喚是在喚自己。

　　把場面弄僵對鮫島家沒好處，於櫻井家亦然。他直接當繼兄不存在，用流利的外語與這位殿下聊了起來，他們聊哲學，聊世界情勢，聊一些雖然改姓櫻井卻沒有受到書香氣質浸染的繼兄插不了嘴的話題。

 

＊

 

　　入夜之後他的繼母說，有幾個忠實的朋友給她帶了些新的歐洲電影回來，於是庭院裡原先的台子搭出了個白幕，還有台放映機，後邊則是幾排椅子圍個半圓，她差人減了幾個位子，好讓場面看起來更顯尊榮。

　　放映師處理好帶子之後捲動撥放器的轉軸，人們三三兩兩相攜而來，互相依傍著坐下，默片無聲播映，一邊擺著個三人配置的樂團，小提琴奏起，稀稀落落像沒上緊發條的音樂盒。

　　櫻井的思緒漸漸隨著翻譯間幕的口白聲渙散開來，對於讀得懂上面文字的他而言那太多餘，而使他精神不濟。

　　一場舞會要好過一部無聲電影，一部無聲電影又比他和鮫島坐在一起來得好。

　　

　　也不知道受到什麼驅使，櫻井站起身，也沒和鮫島交代自己的去向，就離了場子。他先是踏進分出一條路的灌木叢裡，耳邊起先還能聽到提琴的聲音，隨著他愈走愈深，也無心去想自己怎麼就直直地在光亮漸漸遠去的樹叢裡前行，待他回神過來時，他已經走進了綠籬迷宮。

　　只要一直扶著同一面牆走，就能穿越迷宮。

　　這是他從前聽說的，從母親那裡。她身體從他有記憶以來就不好，咳嗽頻仍，卻還是愛陪著他玩。

　　他還很小的時候，也許才剛學會走沒多久，在他母親的一個不列顛朋友那裡，他們去走了這樣的迷宮，他永遠都記得她將他的手放在柔軟的樹叢上，她身上沒有和其他女性類似的化妝品氣味，只有別在髮上的花朵細微的香氣。

　　「找不到方向的時候，就摸著這片圍牆走，慢慢走。」

 

　　慢慢走。

　　今夜月亮探出了頭，風很沁涼，鑽進他袖口裡就像一巢飛鳥，映在他身上銀瀑似的月光淌入每一分樹叢的間隙裡，他看見了和鮫島相似的那個男人，那人原來隨在他的身後，也一起入了這片迷宮。

 

＊

　　

　　大野智沒見到櫻井翔已有三日，對櫻井的渴望讓他什麼話也沒說出口，他得看著櫻井和鮫島狀似親暱地出雙入對已經足夠難受。大野向前邁了幾步，就把櫻井攬進懷裡，啃吻他裸露出來的頸子。

　　櫻井被他嚇得不輕，他掙扎著推開大野，又不敢發出太大聲音，兩三下便被大野鎖在胸膛與手臂之間。

　　「你不能這樣……」櫻井說。「你到底是誰？」

　　大野的手探入櫻井的袴中，摸索著櫻井皮膚細膩的大腿，在觸摸到腿根時，櫻井抗拒的力道愈來愈大。

 

　　「我是、」

　　「我現在是鮫島零治的人。」櫻井壓低聲音，語氣急促，被逼著成為政治聯姻的籌碼是他不能控制的事，但在婚後和別的男人暗通款曲這種事……

　　「你不能這樣……」他扯著大野的衣袖。

 

　　「那你得認真的反抗，或是乾脆不要走過來。」大野說，他好像抓到櫻井的把柄一樣，在櫻井因為情動而迷濛起來的眼睛注視下，摸索到手感美妙的臀部，櫻井只是抓著他，咬著下唇，突然不敢再去看他。

　　櫻井被衣物覆著的地方體溫還要比他的手心低一點，大野的額頭緊緊地抵在櫻井身上．他現在就想在這裡擁有他，在這樣的野外，不顧忌任何的規矩，從鮫島的跟前奪走他。可櫻井慌亂的樣子又讓他遲疑，他可以拋棄一切，但櫻井不行，他要是真在乎他，他就該停手，不是為了鮫島家的名聲，只是為了櫻井。

　　大野痛苦地低喘了一聲，他略略沒入丘壑中的指尖感受到櫻井體內的溫度與那絲綢一般的觸感，他僅用手在那裡快速進出，就足以讓櫻井癱軟似水，前方的火熱抵上他的褲檔。

　　

　　和他一起出席宴會的鮫島不愛他，甚至不喜歡他，這個櫻井很清楚。

　　連看都不想多看他一眼的人，不可能會碰他。這個人，絕對不是鮫島零治。

 

　　「你是誰？」櫻井攢住大野的領子，卻是在大野的撫觸下用盡全力忍住發洩的衝動。「你到底是誰？」

 

　　「你會知道的，你早晚會知道。」

　　這個和鮫島一樣面孔的男人，用手就讓他承受不住洶湧的慾望，點點濁白灑到草地上。櫻井羞恥又惱怒，他不敢承認自己的欲罷不能，又不能對這個男人發怒。

　　但這裡又有誰會在呢？他仰著脖頸去瞅月亮。在這廣大的迷宮裡，樹叢高過他們的頭，隔絕了外面的世界，只能聽見一點聲響，那個琴聲……他的心在顫抖，就和那拖沓的提琴聲一樣。

 

　　已婚的他在這裡和別的男人糾葛不清，衣裝散亂，雙頰緋紅，身下動情洩了的痕跡點點還留在地上。

　　多麼可恥的他，因為這樣而興奮無比的他，到底該如何是好。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井整理完自己之後回到鮫島身邊坐下，方才染上熱度的身體，現在依然冷靜不下來。

　　電影的劇情他全都忘得徹底，鮫島倒也不會故作風雅的和他討論劇情，櫻井雖然安心，卻又害怕鮫島發覺些什麼，於是放了更多的心思在自己的儀容上。

　　在乘坐馬車回鮫島家之前，他藉故去了一趟洗手間。

 

　　一邊用冰水沖著手，他一邊想最近這些奇怪的事情，沒有注意到一個熟悉臉孔的男人正在緩緩接近他的身後。

 

＊

　　突然被猛地一拽，櫻井的背後撞上了牆，他手上捧著的冰水撒了一地，潑到那個男人擦得發亮的皮鞋上。

　　他的繼兄，不知道犯什麼病，要在這裡和他拉拉扯扯。

　　「你今天做什麼給我難看？」他的繼兄問。櫻井沒有回答他，他從櫻井仰視他的臉上讀出欲蓋彌彰的輕蔑，這些日子他已經看得夠多，沒有人的蔑視可以逃過他的眼睛。

　　他向前逼近櫻井一步，抓住他繼弟的腕子，觸手一片冰涼，他用力掐了掐，感受自己的手指沒入櫻井手腕的滋味，他用了相當大的力道，讓櫻井開始不耐地想將他甩掉。

　　「你身上有錢嗎？」

 

　　櫻井愣了下，「當然沒有。」他回答。「可以讓路讓我離開了？」

　　

　　他的繼弟，他方才親眼看見的、他這個看起來好像和慾望沾不上邊的繼弟，在別的地方和鮫島以外的男人做些見不得人的事情，瞧瞧……

　　他的視線在櫻井臉上、身上游移，像要用眼睛貪婪地把那些露出來的部位、衣服遮蔽起來的部位全舔舐一次。

　　「我啊……在外面欠了一些錢，不好找母親要。你要是給我出一點，我就馬上放你走。」

 

　　櫻井狐疑地看了他一眼，微微抿了唇。

 

　　瞧瞧，是和誰吻上了之後，才讓唇瓣變得那樣嫣紅？他的繼弟果然身上流著和他完全不一樣的血，不管是櫻井翔還是鮫島，全都像是用初雪和蝴蝶翅膀造出來的一樣，他們是真正的名門，和他這個來自發戰爭財家族的鄙人天差地別。

　　他放在櫻井手腕上的手，換了個方式折磨櫻井。他用指甲在櫻井的手腕上劃出一條又一條印子。

　　同樣都是男性，他卻覺得他的繼弟散發一種異樣的豔麗，櫻井的骨骼要比他纖細得多，他只要見到櫻井，就算是髒兮兮地忙活著的櫻井，他也感到一種刻在骨血裡的自卑蔓延開來，他急迫的得去找和他一樣粗糙的朋友樂一樂，別去看那些精緻的東西，找些又香又軟還懂得奉承的妓女，無視她們紅唇厚妝下的蛇信，做個「正正當當」的男人，別去管要花多少錢。

 

　　「我沒有錢。我怎麼會有錢？」櫻井說。

 

　　他注意到櫻井提起「錢」字時表情又多添了一些冰冷的高傲，繃起的臉象徵著良好的教養，好像在嘲笑著他，從頭到尾，一吋不放過地看輕他、貶低他。

　　「你剛才在綠籬迷宮裡面和別的男人在做什麼，可不只我看見，要是鮫島家知道了會作何感想？」他說，滿意地發現櫻井變了臉色，絕妙的快意從他心底升騰起來。

 

　　一個想法掠過他的腦海。

　　他想在最骯髒的地方把自己的慾望埋進他繼弟的身體裡，從裡到外徹底玷汙他，最好是在鮫島的面前幹這件事情。

　　沒錯！沒錯！就是這樣才能摧毀這個睥睨他的男人！像敲斷冰柱那樣爽快，像在寺廟裡供上生肉那樣充滿褻瀆的美意，多麼卑猥……卑猥而又混雜著隱晦的興奮，令人欲罷不能。

　　而他還未將這一切付諸實現，便被一場意外打斷。

 

　　「你怎麼還在這裡？」

　　門被侍女推開，鮫島走了進來，面色不是太好看。櫻井的繼兄被鮫島出奇不意地出現嚇得往後退，忘了他意淫中的畫面便是在鮫島面前侵犯他的繼弟。

　　櫻井翔看見了那個櫻井家的侍女一臉歉意站在一旁，他想他繼兄是早就有意在這裡找他麻煩，才讓她在外面守著。

 

　　「櫻井さん有什麼重要的事情，得在這裡對他說，要耽誤我那麼多時間？」

　　櫻井さん，是在叫他繼兄。

　　他繼兄死纏著他要錢還動輒以他和那人的事情威脅，這不能讓鮫島知道，可他又該以什麼謊言瞞過去？

　　鮫島朝著他們走過來，把櫻井往自己這邊拉，這個人是鮫島，對待他像在對下屬一樣，櫻井很快便明白，他雖然失望卻慶幸，還來不及編出個藉口，鮫島便轉身離開，櫻井也只好跟上。

 

＊

 

　　如同他繼兄威脅的，他偷情的流言在鮫島家流傳開來。

　　「那是。少夫人太寂寞了，被少爺那樣冷落，連我都覺得可憐。」

　　「你哪裡覺得可憐，整天只想著要成為第二個柴山美咲，你好意思！」

 

　　侍女們調笑著，沒發現總管走了進來，一人領了一個巴掌，雖說打得不重，倒也夠掉自尊的。

　　「你們從明天開始可以離開鮫島家了。」總管夫人說。「不是因為你們愛碎嘴，只是少爺打算換一批下人，會給你們都寫好推薦信，去別的地方找工作吧。」

 

　　被遣走的僕人中，包含大野智。

 

＊

 

　　鮫島老爺否決了鮫島零治想以柴山美咲為妾的提議，柴山美咲是正經人家的女孩子，為人正直，她起初便對鮫島不存在那樣的心思，尤其是鮫島成婚之後。

　　「那麼，我會以她為妻。」

　　「這對鮫島家不利，你作為繼承人，首先該考慮的是家族的利益。」

　　

　　櫻井翔帶來的好處是用數字可以計量的。鮫島老爺就算不去數，也可以感覺到鮫島零治和櫻井翔結婚之後，鮫島家一種無形的地位正在上升，收到的邀請更多，在政治上也傾向了目前較有勢力的那方，更別提他們正在起步的旅館業，得到了不少顯貴人士的口碑。

　　即便櫻井的繼母引入了娘家的勢力架空了櫻井家，試圖洗清他們是趕上戰爭紅利的暴發戶的事實，也沒有影響鮫島家太多。

 

　　「我看大野離開鮫島家的日子也差不多到了，是該有個了結，讓櫻井翔安分待在鮫島家才最要緊。」鮫島老爺說。「你做錯的事我不過問。」

 

＊

 

　　自從那日見到了那個和鮫島零治一樣長相的人之後，櫻井再也沒有遇見過他。

　　關於他的流言隨著下人被遣散而再也沒有人提起，新來的一批下人手腳勤快，給他送餐的事從未有過疏漏，但那都不比那人隨便烤的魚好吃。

 

　　時間不停地流逝，紫陽花開了，紫陽花謝了，盂蘭盆節過了，夏天結束了，他都不曾再見過大野。

　　「你會知道的，你早晚會知道。」

　　櫻井望著好像監牢一樣的美麗洋房，他想他永遠都不可能見到那個人了。

 

　　他已經知曉了一點情慾的滋味，大野又棄置他於不顧，他只能在每個不會有人拜訪的夜裡，模仿著大野那天對他做的，一次一次地撫慰自己。

　　想要逃走，好想從這裡逃走，可是哪裡都去不了，就算和不在乎他的鮫島離婚，他也除了櫻井家以外沒有別的地方可回。

　　要是回到櫻井家，只會受到繼母的冷眼，為了利益，還未成年的他很快又會被嫁給下一個男人。

　

　　此刻的櫻井翔還不知道，不久的將來，一場改變命運的轉折點正悄然來臨。

 

＜轉機＞

　　

　　秋日的第一天。

　　櫻井心神不寧地睡到快要用午餐的時候，不知道是幻聽還是怎麼回事，總聽見馬兒嘶鳴的聲音。在侍女還沒來的時候，他自己換好了衣服走到院子裡，還真看見了一匹馬在那裡甩尾巴。

　　「金槍魚？」他上前摸了摸牠。「你是金槍魚吧？」

　　「怎麼現在過來？馬是不可以過來本宅的哦。」

 

　　就算去拉韁繩，金槍魚也文風不動地站在那兒，櫻井覺得有些不對勁卻又說不出來，他去拿了點草餵牠，交代了侍女看著牠之後，他回到樓上，一如往常地看看報紙，等著和鮫島出席下午的茶會。

　　新做好的衣服掛在那裡，這世間上，不曉得有多少人欽羨他的生活，每日赴宴，不停更換新衣，只要笑和點頭就好，這樣簡單的事情……

　　他端著一杯咖啡站在窗邊，咖啡漾起了波紋。

 

　　起初還以為是自己的手在顫抖，幾秒之後才發現整間房子都在劇烈搖晃，他根本站不穩，好像被向上拋又向下墜，屋子裡女人的尖叫聲四起，廚房的方向傳來爆炸聲，房子裡的木頭也尖叫了起來，書櫃接二連三地倒塌，書全都撒了出來，昂貴的花瓶摔落在地、無一倖免，門框被擠壓得變形，他拉不開那扇門……他拉不開那扇門！該怎麼辦……

　　櫻井跑到陽台上，他身後的玻璃發出可怕的聲響，他想不到別的方法，房子好像要垮了，他如果不跳下去……

 

　　在那短暫的猶豫時間裡，他被窗框的木頭砸中，失去了意識。

 

＊

 

　　他醒來的時候已經黃昏。

　　什麼洋宅、庭院、王妃貴族的全像是上輩子發生的事情。落日餘暉只透了一點進來，雲層厚重，和從平地上冒出的黑煙融合在一起，往橫濱方向望過去是火海一片。

　　他沒死，原來他沒死。

 

　　櫻井扶著金槍魚，緩緩站了起來，他的腳踝腫成一包，還有不知道哪裡被壓傷了，一呼吸就痛。

　　「這到底……是怎麼回事……」

　　幾小時前還一如往常的東京，一夕之間竟成了人間煉獄。

 

　　「你先坐下。」

 

　　櫻井轉頭去看聲音的來源，那個要他坐下的人，那個消失不見的人！他沒有坐下，他不想坐下，他想緊緊的擁抱他，為什麼他現在才出現……

　　「你、」

　　大野按著櫻井坐好，脫掉了他沾染泥土的足袋後檢查腳踝扭傷的情況，似乎暫時不能走路了，幸虧有拖著金槍魚一起逃出來。

　　「你這段時間去了哪裡？」櫻井急切地問。「你到底是誰？」

　　「我是鮫島家的僕役之一，前幾個月被解雇了。」

　　「不只是這樣……你還有張和鮫島少爺一樣的臉……」櫻井伸手去抓大野的手，翻到手掌心來看，的確有道淺淺的，已經淡掉的疤痕。

　　「你是誰？」

　　「我求你，至少告訴我你是誰，我不想刺探你的身分，我只是想知道、我只是想擁有一個可以想念的名字。」

　　

　　「大野智。」

　　大野把櫻井推到金槍魚的背上，他牽著金槍魚，朝著東京郊外的方向走。

　　櫻井不敢開口問大野他們要去哪裡，他根本不算知道發生什麼事情，這就像場噩夢，但大野在，又像個好夢。

　　

　　抵達大野住的地方時，月亮已經出來了。

 

＊

 

　　「今天的月亮真漂亮。」大野說。櫻井莫名地害臊了下，他不確定大野是什麼意思，誇讚月亮……總是有很多意涵。

　　

　　大野一感覺到地震，便馬上朝著鮫島家狂奔，他從沒想過自己可以跑得那麼快。

　　主宅一部份倒塌，所有人亂成一片，廚房起火了但是不夠水撲滅，重要的文物有人跑進去搶救出來，鮫島零治不見人影，下人都在逃命，他沒看見櫻井。

　　

　　「你說你是鮫島零治的……堂兄弟？表兄弟？親兄弟？」櫻井用大野遞過來的巾子敷腳踝，大野正在烤魚，在網架上香得不得了，他非常想再吃一次大野烤的魚。

　　內心裡某處甚至覺得要是可以一直和大野在一起，也許這樣也不錯……

 

　　「很複雜，我也搞不懂。」

　　在被逼著走人的時候，他向鮫島老爺問了自己的身世。鮫島老爺說，他是他兄長和一個藝妓生下的小孩，他兄長戰死了，遺體還在遙遠的冰封大陸上，現在大概也被厚厚的雪覆蓋著。

　　鮫島老爺的話，他通常只信五分。

 

　　離開了鮫島家的大野在街道上徘徊，想著要找工作得先填飽肚子，進了餐館不知為何被叫上台唱了一曲，就被錄用了。

　　可是他不會唱香頌，所以乾脆地辭職，先去用夠他花個幾年的資本買了個不怎麼樣但至少不會漏水的房子。

 

　　櫻井跛著腳走進屋子，大野鋪好了棉被，他只管在那上面打滾。

 

＊

 

　　他腳踝的傷好了，同時尋找鮫島家少夫人的人也已經找到這裡來。

　　有很多的女子自稱就是在地震中失蹤的鮫島少夫人，一旦問了她們幾個問題，又沒有人答得出來，推託說是地震時撞到頭所以失憶了。

　　急切地搜索少夫人的理由還有一個，那便是鮫島少爺也一起失蹤了，可鮫島家不想這件事情走漏出去。

　　

　　「那些女孩子都不是嗎？」

　　「當然不是，根本不需要問她們那些問題，可是看她們那樣子，又不好不聽她們說。」

　　

＊

 

　　在正中午的時候會是誰在敲門？

 

　　大野正在做飯，櫻井跑去應門，幾個人拿著一張畫報問說有沒有看過這個人。

　　「這是誰？」櫻井問。「怎麼不放照片？」

　　「照片都燒毀了。」

　　「這是鮫島家的少夫人，你有見過他嗎？」

　　

　　櫻井想了想，「沒有，我沒有見過這個人。」他一隻手擋在門上面，只露出半張臉和他們說話，話還沒說完就想關門。

　　「等等、」其中一個人驚叫了一聲，「您……」

 

＊

 

　　「許久不見，您的身體還好嗎？」櫻井拿起話筒，不太情願地撥了通電話給鮫島老爺，鮫島老爺非常開心可以跟生還的兒媳婦通上電話，他於地震時人正在國外，聽到消息才趕回來，聽到的卻是兒媳婦失蹤和兒子也失蹤的消息，差點沒讓他當場吐血。

　　宅邸可以開挖的地方都清理好了，卻沒見到他們的身影，他隨即明白過來自己兒子在玩什麼把戲。

　　

　　幾天之後他接到來自「大野智」的電報，說和柴山美咲在巴黎，美咲在當地的五星級飯店工作，他觀光觀光，時機好了之後自會回國。

　　

　　「你不用回來了！」

　　「不回去就不回去！」

 

＊

 

　　果然還是自己的兒媳婦最可靠。

　　雖然鮫島老爺現在有點不太確定到底來請安的人是兒媳婦還是姪媳婦，活了半百的他偶爾會感到疑惑，但看見旅館經營狀況蒸蒸日上，版圖愈加擴張，不久之後巴黎也會有他們投資的飯店開張，不由得喜出望外，有些小事就不用太在意了。

 

 

＊

 

　　「我記得翔くん說過，你現在是鮫島零治的人，讓我不要這樣？」

　　大野將櫻井壓在偌大的床上，一手扯鬆自己的領帶，一手按著櫻井的肩膀讓他動彈不得。

 

　　「我……我好像、似乎是說過。」櫻井別開視線，不敢看大野裸露出來的鎖骨和半個胸膛。

　　「我是誰？」

　　「大野智……啊……等、」他閃避著大野探入他腿間摸索的手，果然大野來做就是和他自己弄得不一樣。「鮫島、鮫島零治。」

 

　　「所以你是誰的？」

　　櫻井踢了一下大野，大野抓住他的腿。「我最喜歡翔くん穿著和服，和我第一次碰你的時候一樣。」

　　「那天的月亮也很漂亮。」

　　他附耳櫻井，在他耳邊說些下流的話，櫻井又羞又窘，望了一眼門口，發現大野竟然沒有把門帶上。

　　「都已經結婚了，不用怕被侍女聽見吧？我是正大光明的男人。」

 

　　才不！

　　櫻井想起大野往他身體裡放手指的時候，可是故意要看他的糗樣。現在……現在和他毫無空隙地貼合在一起，體溫浸染著體溫，他還是想榨取出他所有丟臉的樣子。

　　「啊、嗯、太深、」

　　「這樣？」

　　「太……太淺、」櫻井攀住大野的後背，在那裡留下小貓一樣的爪痕。「我想要你。」

 

　　「全部、給我」

　　「全聽夫人的。」

 

＊

 

　　「那個……」侍女送下午茶進來，櫻井正忙著看報表，大野去院子裡帶著金槍魚晃一圈。

　　「要、要更換床單嗎？」侍女一臉羞赧地問道。

 

　　櫻井翔被紅茶嗆了一下，默默地點了點頭。

 

　　大野智，噢不，鮫島零治望著窗子裡邊看報表，邊無意識碰觸嘴唇的櫻井，想著得給近身侍女一點打賞才行，畢竟她一天要來換那麼多次床單。

　　

　　侍女抱著床單走出來，一頭霧水地收下總管夫人塞給她的加薪單。

　　

　　

＜忐忑＞

 

　　又是櫻花的花期了。

　　去年的這個時候，他離開了櫻井家，踏入鮫島家門，至今也過了一年。

 

　　鮫島老爺對他展現了絕無僅有的信任，並將事業部分放給他經營，是從鮫島零治失蹤之後開始的事情。

　　面對鮫島老爺，櫻井翔難以推敲出他的想法，但鮫島老爺又對他極好，讓他第一次覺得自己是個有用處的人，從那些數字、報表與不停擴張的旅館業版圖，他真切地感覺到，他是可以做點什麼的，除了當個來自櫻井家的花瓶以外。

 

　　而大野智扮成的鮫島零治，就像是鮫島零治本人一樣，讓櫻井翔挽著他的手臂，出席每一個需要鮫島先生與鮫島夫人出席的場合。

　　一次與政要的寒暄之後，大野感受到扣著他手臂的，櫻井的手緊了一下又放鬆。他偏過頭去看他，櫻井已是漫不經心得明顯的表情，室內水晶吊燈下的橘光讓他看起來昏昏欲睡，可他還站得很好，沒有多少體重分到大野身上。

　　若是在平常的日子，大野早就睡了，但晚餐會的時間排的要比正餐時間更晚，作為一種風尚，反而異常高雅了起來。

 

　　大野往陽台那裡走，櫻井被他一帶，縱是想開口問些什麼，也只能跟著走。

 

　　春末的夜風依然懾人，下人輕輕拉上了窗簾，陽台是單身人士喜愛幽會的場所，要是偷情的話，得要找陰暗一點的地方才行。

　　「累了的話，我們現在就走。」大野說。

　　「我不累。」櫻井回答。他一隻手放在欄杆上，刻意別過頭，不去和大野對上視線，但大野知道他這是怎麼回事，他看著櫻井黯淡下來的眸子，心裡有個聲音在竄動，叫他吻他。

　　他拉過櫻井翔，將他抵在欄杆和自己的胸膛間，像每一次他要他一樣，索要櫻井的唇瓣。櫻井吻起來比平時還要更冰涼，他的唇染上了夜風的氣息，口內卻是溫熱的，但櫻井不想他吻得那麼深，於是不輕不重地咬了下大野。

　　在大野做任何進一步的事情之前，櫻井採取了薄弱的退避，那看起來好像不存在，可從些微的距離，大野智感覺的出來，他無法再接近櫻井分毫。

　　

　　當晚，櫻井翔沒有回到房間與他同睡，聽說他在書房處理公事直到東方天翻出魚肚白。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井這樣對他若要有個確切的理由，大野智明白那不只是公事的原因，櫻井翔對他的逃避，來自於一通國際電話。

　　從遙遠的巴黎打過來的，由真正的鮫島零治撥打。

 

　　「老爺會知道鮫島少爺人不在東京的事情嗎？」櫻井問。

　　他撐起身體，斜斜地側躺在大野智旁邊。

 

　　「這個家裡的事情，全在鮫島老爺眼皮下。」

　　大野沒有告訴櫻井，他猜測這次在巴黎投資的飯店能順利開張，也是與在那兒的鮫島零治本人有關。

　　月光鍍進房裡，灑了滿地的銀白，踏過那裡都怕玷汙了月光。

　　恐怕鮫島老爺知曉他和大野智的關係，可因為一些緣故睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。櫻井知道，鮫島老爺不會允許他和鮫島零治結束這場婚姻的，無論是由誰提起。

　

　　維持現狀也許是最好的辦法。

　　然而在半年之後，鮫島零治與柴山美咲即將回國的消息為他得知。

 

＊

 

　　鮫島零治的行蹤十分隱密，鮫島家不願意他們少爺曾經消失了快半年的事情被任何外人知悉。

　　櫻井從辦公桌上驚醒的時候，已經錯過了習慣上得去向鮫島老爺問安的時間。他雖有些埋怨沒來叫醒他的大野智，卻也知道這整件事得怪自己更多。

　　要不是他莫名其妙地疏遠大野，現在他就會是從溫暖的被窩裡醒來，一旁會是大野早差遣人準備好的早餐，有時會是大野自己親手做的。

　　他用餐梳洗完畢之後，會看到在院子裡帶著金槍魚散步的大野智。

 

　　櫻井慌忙地整理好自己，他遲到了，他該用什麼說詞好……

　　走廊上的下人比平時減了不少，櫻井走得很急，他內心有種怪異的預感，那自從接到鮫島那通電話之後，便日日縈繞心頭揮之不去。

　　侍女拉開門讓他進去，洋式的起居室裡主位坐著鮫島老爺，此外就是──

　　櫻井知道那是鮫島零治。

　　鮫島零治和大野智是完全不一樣的兩個人，他們看著他的眼神差異太大，他永遠不可能搞混他們。

　　鮫島坐在椅子上，另外，剪了短髮一身摩登打扮的柴山美咲站在鮫島的身側，她不敢坐，她似乎也不想坐，一雙大眼睛睜著，巴望著離開這裡。

　　氣氛隨著櫻井走入這不算大的空間而漸漸凝結，他首先因為自己的不準時而道歉，誰都沒說話，也只有鮫島老爺一個人有先發話的資格。

 

　　「坐。」他對著櫻井說，櫻井不能不從。

　　原本交由他來做的事情，全數即將交回鮫島零治的手上。鮫島老爺要他專心在社交場上發揮他的作用，那遠比他掌理家業可以給鮫島家帶來的好處要大得多。

　　他的用處……

　　他曾經以為鮫島老爺真的信任他的能力。

 

＊

 

　　結束了波折的一天，櫻井翔頹喪地回到他和鮫島的臥室，他連鎖上門的權利都沒有，所有的隱私都暴露在作為眼線的侍女們的監視之下。

　　而大野智又不知所蹤，他要是事先知道鮫島要回來的消息還好點，若他不知道，那極有可能被鮫島老爺弄去別的地方了也說不定。

　　

　　櫻井的腦中一片混亂，手下脫衣服的動作也顯得粗魯，反正這房間誰也不會進來，鮫島從來不曾和他同房過，一直都是大野智……

　　他喜歡的人也只有大野智。

 

　　櫻井草草換上睡衣就鑽進被窩裡，經歷了疲憊的一日，他很快便進入了半夢半醒的狀態。

　　突然床鋪微微地搖動，櫻井警覺地睜開眼睛，他想伸手去探自己身旁的位子是不是熟悉的那個人，卻被一隻有力的手抓住。

　　黑暗中他無法清晰視物，但他可以清楚分辨，壓在他身上的男人不是大野智。

 

　　鮫島零治帶著酒氣的吻落在他的頸間，櫻井掙扎閃避著，然而鮫島跨坐在他身上，他的體重成了最牢固的壓制，雙手也順著櫻井的頸子下滑，輕輕一扯，睡衣的衣領隨即大敞。

　　「鮫島さん……」櫻井盡力叫喚著醉得腦子不清醒的鮫島，這個不愛他的鮫島一旦發現他曾經做過這樣的事情，大概不只會後悔，也許還會羞辱他。

 

　　雖然鮫島零治才是和他結婚的人，但是他已經沒有辦法和鮫島歡好。

 

　　一片漆黑中，鮫島零治吻上了他的唇。

　　櫻井怔愣著，他不敢有太大的動作反抗鮫島，鮫島啃咬他唇瓣的感覺是如此清晰，笨拙的技巧與大野完全不一樣，可是他卻不能拒絕。

 

　　多可悲啊。

　　他不能拒絕一個他不愛的人，又不希望這個不愛他的人清醒好來輕蔑自己。

　　

＊

 

　　鮫島家的下人在短短一日之內就感覺到他們的少爺和少夫人之間的不對勁。

　　一直和少夫人親密無間，幾乎形影不離的少爺，竟然在一大早便黑著一張臉走出臥室。雖不敢對主子的事情多所臆測，幾個侍女還是忍不住問了那個被大野加薪的侍女。

　　她才剛從少爺與夫人的臥室出來，手上不像從前一樣抱著一堆被單，只是端著托盤。

 

　　聽見她們的問話，她躊躇了一下，額上碎髮隨著她的搖頭而輕輕晃動，她終究還是沒有說出她方才看見的景象。

　　少夫人背著她坐在床邊，斜斜地撐著頭，手上拿著一張紙條在讀。她給他送餐進來，意外瞥見了紙條上寫的內容。

　　──把衣服穿好過來書房，我有些事情要和你說。

 

　　她的手顫抖了一下，咖啡差點灑出來，但少夫人應該是沒有發現。

　　照少爺紙條裡的語氣，好像……好像是少夫人昨夜褪去衣服誘惑少爺未果，而少爺有些慍怒的樣子。

　　她無法想像這種事情會發生在那對她認識的少爺與少夫人之間，可是……少爺今早看起來那麼不悅……

 

　　櫻井翔突然推開了門。

　　當他走出來的時候，走廊上所有的下人都噤若寒蟬，生怕還未冷下來的交談被櫻井聽見，然而櫻井沒有任何反應地從他們中間經過，就像紙條上說的一樣，他正要前往書房。

　　

＊

 

　　精準的兩下敲門，侍女給櫻井開了門，書房裡鮫島正背對著門在辦公。

　　門又被關上，偌大的室內只剩下他和鮫島零治兩個人，再大的空間，櫻井都覺得和鮫島待在一起就太過狹窄。他不知道鮫島是不是要責怪他，昨夜，他沒有盡到服侍鮫島的責任，在鮫島吻上他之後，他推開了鮫島。

　　他是連這種事情都做不好的人……櫻井不安地攢上了自己腿上的布料，卻暗暗地希望鮫島可以因為這個原因而跟他離緣。

　　鮫島還沒有搭理他，他只能看著鮫島的背影，鮫島那張和大野一樣的臉，總殘酷地讓他想起大野，就連昨夜，他也覺得那像是大野。

　　極其相似又差異極大，要是想像成大野，也許他也可以被鮫島擁抱。

　　不、不！櫻井猛地抹去這種不堪的想法，鮫島不會想碰他，他又何必隱忍著自取其辱？他不是一點自尊心都沒有，他已經太厭倦這一切了，這不該是……這不該是他過的生活……

　　若是父母親知道，現在的他只是被豢養起來的愚蠢玩賞鳥兒，又會是什麼樣子啊。

 

　　「鮫島さん、」櫻井出聲喚了鮫島，鮫島此時才發現有人進了書房，於是走了過來，在櫻井對面的沙發坐下。

　　鮫島的目光在他身上停留片刻，像在審視器物，隨即又移到櫻井身後的風景畫上。發覺了鮫島視線轉移的櫻井難堪地扯了下嘴角，他也別過頭不去看鮫島。

　　「雖然我從來沒有和你提過，但是你沒有必要經營我們之間的生活。」鮫島說。

　　

　　櫻井聽清楚了鮫島的話。

　　鮫島認為昨夜全是他在勾引他！無怪乎他留了那樣的紙條！

　　「沒有那樣的事情。」櫻井不卑不亢地回話，他直視著鮫島，沒有說出口的是要鮫島給他一個誤會他的道歉。

　　鮫島自然不會道歉。

　　他認為他沒有誤會櫻井。

　　鮫島站起身，他走向櫻井，在櫻井緊盯著他的目光下，他扯開櫻井的領口，點點紅痕遍布的鎖骨與頸肩，那是櫻井不能否認的證據。

　　

　　「讓你的那個情人不要再留下痕跡。」鮫島平淡地說。「不必讓外人看起來好像我們感情很好的樣子，你做好你的事情就足夠。」

　　

　　他的情人？

　　櫻井翔仰視著鮫島，鮫島正略顯高傲地俯視著他，話說得那麼理所當然，顯然忘記了他自己昨晚做過的事情。

 

　　櫻井很肯定，和鮫島零治長相相似的大野智來到他身邊，一定不是一場意外。在他發現他們是不同的兩人時，他便懷疑過，大野智可以在新婚初夜時來到房裡，至少是鮫島零治默許的。

　　此後鮫島對他的冷淡又增長了他的疑心，他想大野智和鮫島零治一起扮演的是「櫻井翔的丈夫」，為的是讓他肯留在鮫島家。

　　

　　起初，是鮫島要大野代替他的，如今又高高在上地說什麼。

　　櫻井起身，他抽起文件上的玻璃沾水筆，將墨水放進鮫島的手裡。鮫島正要問他做什麼時，他突然揮手打掉鮫島手上沒握緊的墨水，墨漬濺得到處都是，就連鮫島臉上也沾到一點。

　　「您應該要向我道歉。」櫻井說。「是您忘了，這是您做的。」

 

　　鮫島望著摔碎的玻璃墨水瓶和他自己沾滿藍墨的手，櫻井已經離開這個房間，扔下了一室的怒意和混亂給他收拾。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井明白鮫島零治有喜歡的女性，必須和父親作對，而出乎鮫島父子意料，大野智是相當不好控制的人。所以看似鋪好的，要讓他一步一步中計的局，才會破綻百出。

　　這樣推測下去，不受控的大野若不是自願離開鮫島家，便只有另一個可能。

 

　　「讓你的那個情人」……聽鮫島零治的話，他彷彿不知道大野智已然從鮫島家消失的事情。

　　這麼一來，也許只有鮫島老爺知道大野智現在在哪裡。

　　但鮫島老爺尤其棘手，在從前鮫島家還與櫻井家不甚和睦的時候，他竟冒險選擇與換了血的櫻井家結交，又就像大野智說的，這家裡所有的事情都在鮫島老爺眼皮下，他無疑是個難以對付的人。

 

＊

 

　　櫻井以身體不適為由推託掉了許多天的宴會出席，又藉口說恐怕病情傳染好與鮫島分房睡。他暗中買通了一個口風緊又手腳俐落的侍女，讓她把他一些從櫻井家帶來的東西拿去典當換成現金，分次進行，花了月餘才終於湊出一個數目。

　　「這是最後的部分。」

　　侍女將裝在紙袋裡的一小疊紙鈔推向櫻井，櫻井從裡面分了一半，交給冒著莫大風險協助他的侍女，她紅了眼眶，不敢告訴櫻井她其實每次都拿了一點，櫻井還給她這樣多的報酬。

 

　　窗外種了幾株桃樹，全都開了花。一旦風起，花瓣便零零落落地被捲進房間裡。

　　她是少數被允許離開家門去外置辦東西的下人之一，在那個春意盎然的園外世界，路面電車來來去去，四處可見繪出來的廣告，香菸的、香水的、唇膏的，尤其是「五十錢一個」粉底液廣告，她多想要讓自己的肌膚也那樣白皙啊……

　　從海的另一邊流行過來的爵士樂從門沒關緊的唱片店裡溜了出來，孩子們拿著紙盒裝牛奶糖在路邊跳格子……

　　那個世界，和這個世界僅僅隔著一道翻不過去的牆。

　　

　　她的喉頭顫了顫，她雖想開口，卻還是說不出她在外邊聽見的傳聞，她怕櫻井會後悔要她典當東西，也怕她不過是錯聽那些青年人關於修法什麼的對話。

　　

　　在她的猶豫中，又一陣風拂了進來，一架折得歪歪扭扭的紙飛機也被夾帶在風裡，擱淺在櫻井翔的膝邊。

　　他攤開那架紙飛機，那是由一張薄薄的傳單摺成，背後有殘膠，像是曾經被張貼在哪裡的樣子，上面繪著個人，溜肩膀，大眼睛，穿著比一般男裝更艷麗的布料，看起來就像是……上層階級才會出現的男性妻子一樣。

　　這是誰？

　　櫻井匆匆站起，他快步走到窗邊，窗外卻只有滿開的桃花，與那堵圍出鮫島家範圍的高牆。

　　

＊

 

　　一周後，為了國家前景，禁止男性為妻的法令頒布施行。

 

＜After You've Gone＞

 

　　他不可以再等待下去。

　　原先的延滯全是為了打聽出大野到底被鮫島老爺弄去哪裡的消息，而那現在已經不需要了。

　　

　　這是櫻井翔在鮫島家的最後一夜。明日，與鮫島零治的婚姻已經不再存在的他，不只改回了舊姓，鮫島家也會以最快的速度用車子將他送回櫻井家。

　　一旦回到櫻井家……櫻井翔可以想像那會是對自己多不利的情況。

　　他的繼母會繼續將他作為下人使喚，他的一生會被困在宅院裡，直到她離世為止。

 

　　又是一個無眠的夜晚。

　　因為貓兒尖銳的喊聲持續了整夜……他要給自己的失眠找個理由。當天濛濛亮的時候，櫻井翻出了他早已收拾好的一只塞滿東西的皮箱，將用來生活的一點資金謹慎地放妥之後，他披上羽織，悄悄地拉開房間的門。

 

　　──在青苔生得最少的牆那兒，外邊備好了車夫等您，須得快。

　　他買通的侍女前幾日將紙條捲成小捲，塞在飯裡，他攤開來看的時候字已有些模糊，現今被他握在手裡，怕要弄得更髒了。

 

　　趿上鞋子，櫻井沿著牆邊走了幾步，準確地找到了所謂青苔生得最少的牆，外邊接應的人似是聽見了裡面的聲響，高高伸出手來，要接過櫻井的行李。

　　櫻井要朝外扔，卻又怕是場騙局。

　　他先是踮腳想看看外面，可又看不清，只好咬著牙先將皮箱朝外扔，再撩開長着的下襬，小心地攀上那株桃樹，踏著圍牆邊緣越了出去。

　　時間尚早，街上行人稀稀落落，多是人力車來來去去，沒人注意到這裡。

 

　　車夫空出了手要扶他，但櫻井草率地整理完和服的下襬之後便匆匆自己上車，讓車夫快些拉著他走，往那兒走都好，至少得先離開這裡。

 

　　他想先去大野收留過他的那裡，可車夫說郊區和櫻井描述的地方相似的可多著，櫻井還是沒死心，要車夫先去這附近繞繞，待街上人多起來之後，再往另一處去。

　　車身微微晃動，櫻井翔手裡的紙條不知道扔哪裡去了，現在拿在手上的是那張化作紙飛機誤闖他房裡的的傳單。

　　普通得不能再普通的畫像，他從前要是在外面看到這種傳單，多半都會覺得那是什麼廣告或是哪裡畫師練筆的美人寫真，一向晃眼即過。

　　「您拿著的那是最近一期新潮流畫報的內頁嗎？我弟弟他們學校裡都會傳那本雜誌，我看過他撕了那頁放進口袋裡。」車夫搭話道。

　　櫻井聽了他的話，欣喜要多過擔憂。他忙追問車夫知不知道要去哪裡找到畫這張圖的人，而車夫告訴他，這人的畫大概是這一、兩個月才被刊載的，全都是畫同一個人，作者倒是未明。

　　「這麼說起來，您和這畫上的人還真像。」

 

　　「不會有這樣的巧合。」櫻井說，他不想車夫再對他的樣貌多所探究，於是指了連續幾個拐彎讓他跑。

　　他也不曉得這是不是巧合。

　　櫻井的指尖拂過幾道摺痕橫亙的畫報傳單，他憶起大野在那個鮫島家森林邊的小屋，牆上掛著幾幅筆觸溫柔閑靜的靜物畫，當時他沒放在心上，現在卻覺得和這畫報內頁上面的有些相似，就線條上……也許只是他的感覺罷了。

　　

＊

 

　　大野的房子他果然尋遍不著，車夫也是等著他的首肯就好掉頭回城裡的樣子，櫻井於是讓車夫拉他到這畫報的出版社，一到那裡，他就打算打錢給他。

　　路面電車的營運時間開始了，街上人潮也多了起來，人力車數輛接連著在一道上跑，誰也不會干擾誰。櫻井怕給自己惹麻煩，可又禁不住想瞧瞧外邊生活的心思。他將遮陽避雨的棚子往上抬，好有一點融在這都市生活的滋味，卻沒想到飄起了細雨。

　　新潮流畫報的出版社地址在這條街走到底的大樓裡，哪一層他不清楚，他接過那只皮箱，他唯一的行李，付了車夫說的幾錢給他。

　　車夫走遠之後，櫻井沒進那棟樓，倒是晃進了街邊的唱片店裡。

 

　　After You've Gone，這首歌剛問世的時候他就聽過，輕快的旋律襯著憂鬱的歌詞足以讓他哼唱好幾天。而因為他繼母的限制，他從沒有機會去買一張它的黑膠唱片。

　

　　當時每天就只盼著想要出門，現在一個人置身銀座街頭時，卻頓失方向。

 

＊

 

　　一身柘榴色長着的櫻井，就算披著素色羽織，在行人之間依然絢麗得惹眼。

　　提著又多加了一張唱片的皮箱，櫻井略微喪氣地從新潮流畫報出版社所在的大樓走出來，他不明白停留在他身上那些目光的涵義，只是覺得自己大概是太久沒上街，早已成為在這街上格格不入的人。

　　雨愈下愈大，來往行人的步伐加快，沒被雨壓下來的塵埃輕揚而起，這時候的人力車尤其搶手，他伸長了手也招不到一台肯停下來載客，又今早走得太急，傘佔的體積大，他沒想過要帶著。

　　也不知道鮫島家發現他逃跑了沒有，那個協助他的侍女要是走露風聲，又會落得怎樣的下場。

 

　　他已經無暇顧及這些了。

　　在他的肩膀被細雨潤濕之前，有個人走過來替他打傘，日光自絹質的傘面濾篩下來，成了朦朧的微光，雨滴打在傘上發出細碎悶響，他的世界卻是安靜的。

　　那個熟悉的人，打扮成他有些陌生的模樣，但很好看。和在鮫島家的時候相同，大野穿著普通的襯衫和西褲，熨燙得筆直整齊，吊帶搭在他的肩膀上，沒撐傘的那隻手掛著大衣。

  　和以前不同的地方是，大野的頭髮向後順到額上，現在因為下雨而落了幾縷下來。　　

　　櫻井望著這個和大野一樣面孔的男人，不知道要望了多久，他才找回自己的聲音，向那人道了謝。

　　大野輕輕地頷首，便別過頭去，一陣子之後才轉回來問櫻井要不要他給他招台車。

 

＊

 

　　大野智從咖啡廳出來的時候，正飄著細雨，街上種的那些桃樹全都開了花，在雨和風的助長下遍野紛飛，哪裡都沾上一點桃紅色。

　　他在店門旁邊收拾自己的袖子，將怕作畫弄髒而捲起的襯衫袖口捲回原先的長度。魚貫從店裡走出來的，他近幾日結交的朋友，說是新思潮畫報的創刊主力者，每個人手上都拿著把洋傘，卻沒人要打開來用。

　　怕雨弄髒了傘，就顯得不那麼風雅了。

　　大野智雖也不真正覺得他們和他是友人關係，但他一個從北海道初次來到東京的人，是需要當地人帶著他熟悉熟悉。

 

　　「我先走一步。」大野說。

　　和他們告別之後，他淋著雨走了幾個路口，手裡的那支傘也和行人一樣沒有撐開。

　　他愈走愈覺得自己傻，街上人都要散光了，不是招到了車，就是進了店裡避雨，或是上了路面電車，就只有他和那個呆站在唱片店外的人在淋雨。

　　在他布滿細密雨絲的視野裡，除了飛落而下的花瓣，便是那個人。

 

　　在多少個夢裡，他都看見那個人，他畫他，他怕自己忘了他，所以他日以繼夜地畫他。

　　象徵著吻的豐潤嘴唇，比桃花還要美麗的眼睛。

 

　　他禁不住自己的衝動，橫越了電車軌道，為那個人撐開了傘。

　　一瞬間，他思念的眼睛終於定在他的身上，似是訝異，卻又隱含了太多他讀不出來的東西，揉雜在那雙目光瀲豔的眼裡。

　　他的心裡升起如飢似渴的愛意，可他又不明白那從何而生，只好硬是扭過頭去，只留給櫻井一個後腦勺。

　　「我給你招台車吧。」

　　大野聽見自己這樣說。

 

　　「我和你一起回去。」

　　那個人這樣回話，他看著大野，大野看著他裸露出來的白淨頸子。

　　對一個男人，他沒理由這樣體貼。

 

　　「告訴我你的名字。」大野沒回答那人，只是急切地問他的名字，他要知道……他要知道！他為什麼出現在他的夢裡，為什麼他只要一閉上眼，全都是一個他不認識卻熟稔的人。

　　那個人怔怔地看他。「櫻井，櫻井翔。」他說。

　　櫻井伸手接過雨傘，他強硬地攤開大野的手掌，在那裡發現了一道快要消失的疤。

 

　　他最喜歡的眼睛啊。

　　大野望著櫻井，他感覺到櫻井的溫暖吐息在他指間化為冰冷的空氣，正死命地將他的手往自己的臉上壓，像是要確認什麼，又似乎是害怕大野的離去。

 

　　他得要是誰，這人才會為了他而淚如雨下。

 

＜櫻花さん＞

 

　　去年因為震災被焚毀的地區，蓋起了和洋混合的集合式住宅。

　　在東京的郊區，一棟兩層樓高的建物，屋頂鋪著藍瓦片，從外面看起來像是所謂的「公寓」，櫻井記得他在介紹建築的雜誌上看過這個詞。兩排整整齊齊的窗子橫在白色的牆外，有些方正的橫向窗戶看起來裡面是和室，在中間突出的三邊形牆上鑲著洋風的拱形窗。

　　提著皮箱，櫻井隨在大野後面進了屋子，一樓的採光不是太好，好像有個客廳和廚房，他看不清楚，便又跟著大野走上不算寬敞的樓梯，二樓的光線就很充足，鋪著榻榻米的和室整潔乾淨，放著一張桌子，各種大小的畫作幾乎要環繞一圈，全部都是──

 

　　櫻井翔。

 

　　大野智知道了他的名字，那個每夜以不同姿態出現在他夢裡的人，他醒來之後，得花一個早上記錄下來，否則他那些好像蜻蜓點水一樣的夢，會消逝得不留痕跡。

　　他想弄清楚自己到底是誰，來自哪裡，這二十幾年來的空白又是怎麼回事，只有櫻井可以給他答案。

　　

　　櫻井看起來很驚訝，他手上的皮箱落到地上，袖子滑落下來遮住了他的手，他不知不覺地退到了門口那裡，但大野就站在門和樓梯之間，櫻井的背撞上他之後，慌慌張張地回到房間裡，就站在那幅最大的畫前面。

　　「我一直在找你，我想過，也許你是不存在的。」

　　「我、」櫻井聳起肩膀，又很快地放下。「我……」

 

　　「你是誰？」大野走向他，櫻井下意識地向後退，他的身體幾乎不聽使喚地想和大野保持一個安全的距離，雖然他想念大野智，大概比大野智想念他還要更想念，但他面前的大野智是這麼陌生，他不知道……大野是想要一個答案，想要找到已經忘卻的自我，還是想要找到他。

　　「我認識你，我心裡有個聲音，我明白我認識你。」

 

　　大野湊近櫻井，櫻井被他逼到了角落，再也沒有別的地方可去。

　　櫻井翔闔上了眼睛，急促地吸了一口氣，他感覺自己快要窒息，他該如何說出自己的身分？他可以撒個小謊，他可以編造出一個有說服力的答案，讓大野完全相信他們是戀人。

　　但是他做不到。

　　他們不是那樣理直氣壯的關係，就像鮫島零治說的，大野是他見不得光的情人，他亦是只能和大野幽會的，大野的情人。

　　現在他和鮫島的婚姻不存在了，他的大野智卻也跟著一起消失了。

　　他要知道鮫島老爺到底對大野智做了什麼。

 

　　櫻井翔抓起大野智的手，在他的愣神中，放到自己腰帶的結上。

 

＊

 

　　那幅畫裡的他，身體前傾趴伏在陽台的欄杆上，身後是晚宴大廳暖黃的燈光，他卻站在夜色裡，雙手掩著自己的面孔，和宴會廳以色調分隔成兩個世界。

　　在大野智的眼裡，他原來是這麼悲傷的樣子。

 

　　那夜的星空尤其燦爛，櫻井翔記得，在雲被風吹開之後，滿天的星子從黑幕裡顯露出來，他無心欣賞，大野傍著他，說他看過比這更美的夜空。

　　「累了的話，我們現在就走。」

　　大野的聲音彷彿仍在耳際，他當時回答大野，他不累，但他未竟的話語是他不能走。

　　櫻井跪坐在畫前，像在祈禱，又彷彿是在懺悔。

　　他的衣衫整齊，大野沒有碰他。

　　

　　那時，他說他不累之後，大野不由分說地吻了他，他為什麼要吻他？在那個月光皎潔的夜，他又為什麼要逃避大野？

　　原來僅僅是逃離鮫島家仍然不夠，命運依然三番兩次地作弄他，是為了看他的笑話嗎？是為了讓他成為更堅強的人嗎？　　

　　又或者是為了懲罰在家族跟前無力的他？

 

＊

 

　　大野回來的時候天色已暗。

　　暗青色的天繾綣著卷積雲，落日甫西沉入雲裡，暮色暗橘帶金，打西邊的窗子照進室內，染上櫻井那襲柘榴色長着，深紅與暗金相互浸潤，鍍了一片虛浮的織紋。

　　被拉門聲驚動的櫻井瑟縮了下，他緩緩地翻身，腿從岔開的下襬伸了出來，大野給自己掛大衣，他沒想去看櫻井，但這滿屋子的全都是櫻井。

 

　　持續不斷的夢裡也有赤裸的櫻井，他可以清楚地描繪出他所見之處的肌理，也許是在燭光之中，也許是在月色之下，櫻井仰躺在他身下，緊蹙著眉，又不忍不去看他──看在他身上的大野。那目光裡意味複雜，除了渴望以外，就是細碎如火的光芒。

 

　　大野掛好了衣服，眼尖地望見櫻井素色足袋沾上了幾點泥漬，恐怕是下雨時的那些塵埃化泥之後惹的。

 

　　他輕輕抬起櫻井的腿，向上凹折，讓那隻腳可以穩妥地踩踏在他的膝上。櫻井的足踝微微延展，拉伸出優美的弧線，足背弓起，足袋的開口朝著大野，又露出更多被包裹住的肌膚來。

　　解開腳踝後方足袋的暗扣，大野拉掉了櫻井足部唯一的遮蔽物，同時櫻井也猛然驚醒。

 

　　在此處酣然入睡不是他的本意，只是一天的奔波消耗了他太多的體力，兩餐都沒吃，餓得都昏昏沉沉睡去了，卻沒想到一睜開眼便看見大野，大野把他的那隻足袋向後扔得老遠，突然欺身上來，扯鬆了領口，就像他記憶裡大野習慣做的那樣……櫻井的指尖抓撓著榻榻米，他因為本能的興奮而蜷曲著腳趾，雙腿不住夾上大野的腰側磨蹭。

　　這個人毫無疑問是大野，就算忘記了點什麼，也還是那個大野智。

　　櫻井期待大野的觸碰，一吋、一吋，在他的身體上游移，與他的手指交纏，緊緊交纏，緊密得一點空隙也不可以有，就像要與他融為一體那樣的接近，直至溶進骨血裡方得罷休。

 

　　他早先沒有解開的腰帶，現在解開了。

　　櫻井的外衣自一邊的肩溜下，大野又去摸索他的裏衣，半晌找不到結，櫻井自己拆了帶子，緩慢而引誘地抽了出來，蔽體的衣物這下全失了作用，鬆鬆地掛在那兒，恰巧地遮掩住了一些處所，深紅外衣襯得他像瓷一樣無暇而潔白，殘餘的夕日落在他的腹上，彷若裹上了蜜。

　　那得要是蜂巢最深處的甜蜜。

　　

　　濕潤的水痕自下腹向上攀爬，室內昏暗蒼白的燈光投落大野睫毛的陰影，濃郁難分，他忽而抬眼望著櫻井，忽而專注在舔拭他的腹部與胸膛。

　　當他的舌尖來到脖頸時，櫻井嗅到了大野身上的香氣，高級鬍後水、髮油，屏除那些之後，大野智獨有的氣味鮮明得他幾乎要能看出那是什麼顏色，像是一塵不染的破曉之時，澄澈明淨得宛如松濤翻湧。

　　櫻井想起了鮫島家的那片森林。

　　

　　在蒼藍鬱綠的意象之外，一絲細微而突兀的單調氣味夾雜在裡面，似乎蓄意隱藏著自己，那是花朵尖上的一點香氣，還留在大野的肩上，浮艷地晃著，招搖地緊貼著。

　　唇膏的香味。

 

　　「啊、快一點、我……」

　　狠狠地、狠狠地，每一次的貫穿都要直到最深處。

　　他不住臆想，是哪朵明媚的花朵經過大野的身邊，留下了這樣的味道。

　

＊

　

　　用畫筆描繪過無數次的肌膚，遠遠不及此時為了他而綻放的這個身體。

　　汗珠滑落大野的下顎，滴到櫻井的臉頰上。

 

　　櫻井翔不是他的夢，大野智深切知道，他不只是他的夢。

　　他是他的……

　　「我只是你的情人。」櫻井說。

　　在遼闊的、沉默的黑暗中蟄伏的情人。

 

　　「不要騙我。」大野吻了吻櫻井。「我感覺我們是戀人。」

 

＊

 

　　聽說，鮫島家的少夫人因病過世了。

 

　　櫻井撐起傘，今早大野走得不知不覺，但細微的騷動還是讓他醒了過來，大野像是著急著出門，沒有發現他凝視著他背影的視線。

　　昨日在大野肩上留下唇膏氣味的，會是怎樣的人？他不在大野身邊的這幾個月，大野又是如何過活？櫻井翔抑制不住心裡騷動著的好奇，匆忙地披上衣服，悄悄隨在大野智身後出了門。

　　大野走得不快，沒打傘，熟門熟路拐了幾個彎之後走進一家店裡。

 

　　店面的玻璃窗從外朝裡看，盡是一片漆黑，窗上只映出櫻井的倒影。他看見街道上形單影隻的自己被包圍在模模糊糊的街景裡，不知怎地突然心裡一陣慌亂。

　　他逕直握上了黃銅門把，推開店門，那是一間時髦的咖啡店，提供輕食和音樂。

 

　　奶油香氣混著方出爐的麵包香，首先包圍了櫻井。店內人多，他只得用眼睛去找大野的身影，卻先看見了那架擺在角落的直立式鋼琴。

　　一個貓著背的男人正彈著琴，他指下流瀉出來的樂音，像是絲絹一樣細膩，又如水一般柔軟。櫻井坐了下來，他不知道自己為什麼就這樣自然地坐下，但這店裡的每個人，全都專注地望著前方，沒有人在用餐，咖啡怕是都要放涼了，放在盤子裡的麵包也是完好如缺，約莫就因為這樣才滿屋子的麵包香。

　　從店裡的角落，櫻井的眼角餘光瞥見有個人緩緩地走到麥克風立架前，帶著一些怯縮，那人深吸一口氣．和彈鋼琴的人使了個眼色。

　　麥克風幾乎要擋住了他的下半臉，可誰也無法分心去注意。

 

　　Now won't you listen honey,while I say,

　　How could you tell me that you're goin' away?

 

　　大野智雙手握著麥克風架的立柱，略微生澀的咬字沒有掩蓋掉他的美妙歌聲，方才還怯生生的他，一站上台卻從容自在得像只是在呼吸一樣，絲毫沒有緊張的成分，他只是在──唱歌。

 

　　After you've gone and left me cryin'

　　After you've gone there's no denyin'　

　　You'll feel blue, you'll feel sad.

 

　　鋼琴突來的一串滑音劃開了先前寧靜而略微憂鬱的氛圍，大野自立架放開了手，袖子從他手臂滑落，他看見了櫻井，櫻井坐得遠遠的，幾乎要被隱沒在人群裡。

　　櫻井發覺大野的視線，那和他的目光在人潮湧動的空間裡緊緊地紮成一束，又隨而如煙逸散。

 

　　大野朝他伸出了手，隔著這樣遠的距離，所有人順著大野所指的方向轉過身來，細碎的交談聲傳進櫻井的耳裡，他們問，是哪個幸運的人？

　　聚光燈打在大野身上，就連指尖也澄透得近乎透明，而櫻井被湮沒在黑暗之中，人海的邊境。

 

＊

 

　　一覺醒來便忘記了自己是誰的大野智，幸好沒有失去生活的常識。他知道自己正身在北海道，身旁放了個裝衣服的手提箱，除此以外別無其他。

　　迷茫地過了一天，他走到了車站，車站無人，他悶得很便唱起歌來，恰巧遇上一個要去東京的男人。和大野年齡相仿，瘦削身材，不太高，整個人貓似的。聽說他失憶，也沒當一回事，只問他要不要一道去東京，他給他出旅費，相反地，他得唱他的歌。

　　

　　那人神神秘秘，但寫的歌都是好歌。

　　大野只照顧過馬，沒有碰過樂譜，所以是那人哼給他聽的。

　　那人還給他持續不斷的夢出了主意，說是刊在畫報上，這樣要找人也快。

　　新潮流畫報的人起先反對這樣的作品，他們有些人看出了畫裡那人的身分，那與新潮流畫報本質上不符合，是舊時代的產物，但他們就畫本身卻極為欣賞，最後還是挪出了一張內頁放大野的作品。

　　當時沒人預料得到會引起關注，至今也說不清那幅畫到底是怎麼回事，一夕之間突然誰都想知道繪者是誰，可大野智卻不知道自己是誰。

 

　　他們讓大野給畫取個名字，大野支吾許久，最後只吐出了個「櫻花さん」這樣不明就裡的詞。

　　他想他第一次見到這個人，是在盛開的櫻花樹下。

 

＊

 

　　櫻花さん。

　　在知識青年之間，竟變成了夢中情人一般的存在。

　　神秘的作者，獨特的筆觸和美感，不知真假的尋人淒美故事。大野智的畫僅僅刊出過一次，卻比春日的飛花更早遍布大街小巷，流傳甚廣。

　　新潮流畫報的出版社擠滿了人，所有人都對櫻花さん與他的繪者充滿好奇，他們在逐漸熱絡起來的市民休閒生活以外，也愛這些浪漫故事。

　　但出版社的人可苦惱了。

　　大野智從沒告訴過他們他的名字，簽名也只是曖昧地簽了名字的縮寫S.O。

 

　　

　　櫻花さん。

　　鮫島零治在櫻井翔的房裡找到了被摺成紙飛機的這張雜誌內頁時，櫻井翔已經消失了，毫無痕跡，彷彿人間蒸發一般。

　　「請將我當作一個已死的人。」

　　櫻井留下的字條這樣寫著。鮫島拿在手上看，他想起櫻井的字跡，那些他不在的日子裡，全都是櫻井代他管理鮫島家的事業。

　　他對櫻井還能有什麼別的感情呢？他知道大野智喜歡櫻井翔，他們……虧欠大野的太多，多得他不知該如何是好。

　　雖然他的父親不這麼認為，可是鮫島零治明白，大野智不會永遠甘於作為他的影子而活。從很小的時候，他第一次見到和自己一樣容貌的大野時，他便從大野的眼裡看出來了。

　　再多的桎梏都綑綁不住大野自由的靈魂，一旦有日他有了離開的理由，一旦有日他知曉真正自由的滋味，什麼都再也束縛不了他。

　　

　　櫻井翔已不是鮫島家的少夫人，他掙脫了婚姻的枷鎖，又為何選擇逃走？

　　現在鮫島明白了。

　　環顧空無一人的房間，鮫島燒掉了字條。字條化作灰燼落在蠟炬旁，被風吹得四散。

 

　　他早該知道。

　　悲劇的伊始從他和大野智同日出生那日便落定，又在櫻井翔進入鮫島家時注定走向這樣的末途。

　　

＊

 

　　女士小姐們爭先恐後地給大野智獻花，而大野穿過重重人牆，拉住正準備要離開的櫻井。

　　「怎麼來了？」大野說。他用一種比平常低了一點的聲音和櫻井說話，就湊在櫻井的耳畔講，一手抱著人家給的花束，一手輕輕地捏了捏櫻井的手心。

　　櫻井不知道旁人覺得他們這樣是多親暱的關係，他不想和大野就這樣暴露在別人的眼下，他們……櫻井抬眼望了望，沒看到什麼，卻聽見了「櫻花さん」這樣的詞。

　　

　　他不再是別人的妻子了。

　　他也不會成為大野的妻子。

　　畫裡的櫻井已是過去，他不懷念在鮫島家那樣奢華的生活，也不特別怨恨他繼母將他當成下人使喚的那段過往。

　　壞的也罷，好的也罷，只要是依附在他人之下，那便落了個取悅人的命運，好的結果是安穩度日，壞的下場太多了。

　　太多了。

 

　　櫻井闔上了眼睛。

　　原來昨日大野肩上的唇膏氣味，恰恰是這種花的香氛。

　　

　　「我沒想到你在這裡……」櫻井回答。

　　他的話還沒說完，一旁眼尖的人早湊了上來，將兩人身邊擠個水洩不通，就想知道櫻井是不是那個櫻花さん，大野反而被冷落下來。

　　他倒是不在意，伸手就去拉著櫻井，櫻井隨著他跑，跑到店裡後台一個向下的樓梯前面。

　　「沒追過來吧？」櫻井扶著膝喘氣。

　　「沒有。」大野整理了一下自己的上衣，花在奔跑的過程中被弄掉了，不知落在哪裡。他回頭正好看見那個彈鋼琴的男人走過來。

 

　　「這裡危險，和我出去吧。」那人叼著根菸，頭髮是最時髦的那種樣式，襯衫袖口沾到幾點藍墨水，乍看之下像是作家。

　　他看了看大野，又看了看大野身後的櫻井。

　　「他寫歌的，也彈琴，一路帶我從北海道過來東京。」大野對這人認識也不深，只是隨口簡單向櫻井介紹。

　　櫻井沒作聲。

 

　　「讓我給你寫首曲子吧。」那個男人笑笑，吐了口菸出來。「櫻花さん。」

 

＊

 

　　一個月後，那首叫做「櫻花さん」的歌終於得以問世，但也幾乎是以最快的速度被查禁。

　　櫻井翔對這首曲子原先一無所知。

　　名義上他已經死亡的情況下，好不容易找到了一份能做的工作，雇主是一個唱爵士樂的歌手，要他將外文歌曲翻譯成日文，報酬比他想像的好很多，也還可以貼補他和大野智緊縮的生活開銷。

　　也就是在工作的時候，他才發現這首歌已經完成卻被查禁的消息。

　　理由是意境晦淫。

 

　　大野智只唱過一次「櫻花さん」。

　　櫻井翔也只聽過一次「櫻花さん」。

　　僅公開歌曲一次，卻要不了一個月，連路上那些玩耍的孩子都會哼這首歌。

　　

　　新潮流畫報的出版社，現在只剩下一閃一閃快壞掉似的燈，一個人也沒有，尚未發行的畫報疊在角落，正準備送去銷毀。

　　這一期裡面有收錄大野的畫，是櫻井和他一起去了宴會，在陽台瞭望星空的那張。

　　「你曾經說過，你看過比這更美的夜空。」

　　櫻井跪坐在那幅畫跟前，他柘榴色的衣服早就典當掉了，所有材質好的、不好的，全都變賣成了金錢，然而還是消耗得這樣快。

　　因為鮫島少夫人已死而不可能存在的他，和作為鮫島零治的影子活著而從未存在過的大野智，要活下來如此艱難。

 

　　大野靜靜地坐在櫻井的旁邊，他看著畫，又想起自己的夢，他的夢如果都是真的，那他也會漸漸恢復自己的記憶吧，他是如此堅定地相信。

　　至少所有關於櫻井的記憶，都封存在他的夢境裡，那他還要更多的什麼呢。

　　「現在還是最美的夜空。」

　　大野撫上櫻井的臉頰，在他的眼尾處停留，櫻井望著他，斂下了眼睛。

 

　　「好像天上的星星都墜落到了你的眼裡。」

 

　　「雖然辛苦，還是想要永遠在一起。」大野說。他想縮回手，卻被櫻井握在手裡，像對待一件珍貴的寶物。櫻井抿起嘴，試著壓抑將要湧出的情緒。

　　他的手指穿過大野的指間，和大野的緊緊交扣在一起。他說，「你著涼了」。就起身要去給大野加外套，但大野攬過他，說室內不需要穿這麼暖。

 

　　夕陽打入屋內，平添了溫暖的氣息，即便他們知道入夜之後怕是會冷，但誰也不去披大衣了，就只是倚靠在彼此身旁。

　　黃昏慢慢簇擁過來，大野感覺那些暖橘的光照在他和櫻井翔身上，櫻井沉默得宛如將臨的夜、寂靜的夜，好半晌才說了句話，問他要不要聽歌。

 

　　大野聞言笑了笑，緩緩放開圈住櫻井的手。

　　「今天多吃一顆蛋，我來做飯。」

 

＊

 

　　這家裡，大概最不可能賣掉的就是唱盤播放機和這些黑膠唱片。

　　櫻井翔說這是大野智工作的必需品，再怎麼需要錢也不可以輕易變賣，硬是保留了下來。

 

　　只靠著歌藝和畫作不可能挣到多少錢，大野也明白。災後重建需要大量建築的人力，但是櫻井反對他去搬運木材，那太危險，他不敢冒著失去大野的風險，只是默默多兼了好幾份工作，沒日沒夜地做。

　　用報紙充作的包裝紙上面寫著奧林匹克運動會正在巴黎舉行開幕儀式，在桌上沒壓好被風捲了出去，大野追在後面跑到街上，他止住了腳步，報紙在地上亂竄，落到一行唱著軍歌整齊行進的軍人腳下。

 

　　櫻井的繼兄因為肺結核過世的訃聞刊在報紙一個角落，也隨著報紙的支離破碎而消逝在風中。

 

　　「很累嗎？」

　　大野扶住了因為一夜未眠而身形不穩的櫻井，櫻井晃了一下，像是強忍著巨大的不適，好一陣子才能站穩。

　　「我沒事。」

　　無論大野智問幾次，櫻井翔永遠都只會給出「我沒事」、「不要緊」這種答案。他憎恨自己的無力，卻拿不出方法改變這樣的局面。不過短短時間，曾經合理的婚嫁已然成為罪惡，他愛他，但他可以愛他的時代已經過去了。

　　幸好他們是沒有身分的人。

　　就算做了不被接納的事情，也無所謂。要從悲哀裡找出一點幸福，那就是這樣刺痛的吧，要不時這麼椎心刺骨，他要如何從柴米油鹽醬醋茶的日子裡保持清醒？

 

　　「以後，開一間花店，你覺得怎麼樣？」大野在櫻井的身邊躺下，被褥和榻榻米摩擦的聲音細細碎碎，他卻覺得可愛。

　　「你喜歡花？」櫻井轉過身來，薄涼的月光照在他的臉上，他笑了。

　　「還是開間麵包店？」大野問。「去北海道開的話，在冬天的雪景裡……」

 

　　櫻井將手臂撐在頭下，他像是在思考，又似乎只是一種睡前的凝滯。

　　「你親手栽的花一定很美。」他說。「麵包也會很香。」

　　大野看著這樣回答他的櫻井，突然不知道該說什麼好。

 

　　櫻井分明隨時都可以離開他。他的繼兄過世了，他的繼母以為他死了，對他一點懸念都不留，可若是他想，他大可以回去櫻井家。

　　是他，大野智的喉頭發酸，難言的孤寂如潮湧了上來，他才是那個哪裡都去不了的人。

　　「為什麼哭了？」櫻井坐起身，他抹去大野的淚水，大野沒發現自己流了眼淚，他第一次難過得這麼難以自拔，既覺得櫻井翔肯和他一起過活真好，又怕他離開他。

　　自從那個照顧他長大，人喚大野的老侍女過世了之後，他一直一個人。

　　森林、馬、小溪、魚，他沒有什麼不滿足的，也沒有拚盡全力想得到的東西。他不欲和鮫島零治競爭，鮫島老爺說那些是不屬於他的東西，他的每一個願望就算再小，都是非分的妄念。

 

　　他吻上了櫻井，淚水流過雙唇相接之處，盡是一片鹹澀。

　　櫻井不曉得大野究竟怎麼了，大野的悲慟幾乎要將他淹沒，那是一片太深的海，是無人航行的邊境，終年下著厚厚的雪。

 

　　他想溫暖大野。

　　大野的動作放得極輕，可是櫻井覺得疼痛一點也沒有關係，在他的身體裡深深地留下痕跡，那樣才有活著的感覺。

　　好暖，他可以感覺到全部的大野智，他的淚水、他的親吻、他的愛情，絕不是雪那樣會融化的事物。

 

　　「唱首歌給我聽吧。」

　　「我好想聽你唱歌，什麼都好。」

 

　　「明天要唱櫻花さん，我想要你來。」

　　「櫻花さん……」

　　「是啊，就再唱這一次的櫻花さん，之後就搬去遙遠的地方吧。」

 

＊

 

　　櫻花さん。

　　大野如常地站在麥克風架前，櫻井坐得離他很近，他只看著他，也不收其他捧花了。

　　店裡的人沒有往常的多。懶洋洋的上午，一首被查禁但熱門無比的歌，大野清唱著，和第一次唱的時候一樣，完全一模一樣，絲毫不差。

　　他看見了幾個憲兵走進店裡，但他沒有停下，他要唱，他得要唱櫻花さん。

 

　　那個寫歌的男人和其他幾個年輕男人從地下室竄了出來，他們手上有槍，憲兵可不能允許他們手上有槍。

　　不明白發生什麼事的客人逃的逃，躲的躲，場面混亂不已，但大野還是唱著櫻花さん。

 

　　他不知道這是怎麼回事，櫻井也不知道，可他很快就知道了，那個大野和他誤入的地下室階梯，最近突然變得更加頻繁的巡邏，都指向了一個緣故。

　　時間突然變得好慢。櫻井向後望，他看不清楚，人太多了，聲音太雜了，地上有被踩爛的麵包，破碎的咖啡杯，他聽見那些躲藏在店裡的人高喊著一些口號，被逮住的就被打得頭破血流。

 

　　他的手腳漸漸冰涼起來。

　　大野智怎麼不再繼續唱歌了？

 

　　憲兵和那些青年的混戰持續了一個上午，無辜的人也被意外捲入，在倖存的最後一名青年引爆了炸藥之後，確定店內無一人存活。

 

＜尾聲＞

 

　　他從鮫島集團的飯店走了出來，路上車流湍急，大型廣告螢幕上充斥流行資訊，他的最後著作，一個女作家替他寫的自傳偶爾也能得個空檔宣傳，已經令他感到滿足。

　　他不是為了自己。

　　叱吒一個世紀的文豪與詞曲家，人們這樣稱呼他，卻只想知道他某本著作裡提到的一小章節裡是否真有其事。

　　「為什麼您不再寫歌了呢？」

　　

　　他老邁的雙手顫抖不已，為什麼呢？他知道這個問題的答案，那就埋在深處，他要是將它挖出來，今後的每一日都會流著血。

　　「小姑娘，妳相信這樣子的事情嗎？很久以前，有一個父親續弦了的少年，他招到繼母的怨恨，於是繼母將他嫁給了別的男人。」

　　「像是灰姑娘的故事一樣。」她應答道。

 

　　老者點了點頭。

　　「但是我想說的，是兩個主角的故事。這個故事裡沒有王子公主，也不是一個幸福快樂的故事，妳準備好要聽了嗎？」

　　「那是您自傳裡關於『櫻花さん』的故事嗎？」

　　「不、不。」老者握緊了拐杖，他凝視著自己皺起的皮膚，曾經在戰爭中受過傷的雙手，因為老化而顯得枯瘦的指關節突起，他老了，他知道自己很老了，老得只剩下記憶。

　　「櫻花さん不是我的故事。」

 

　　他輕輕地撫過她帶來的雜誌，他們當年稱這個叫做畫報，新潮流畫報被查禁的前一號，裡面刊出了一張叫做「櫻花さん」的畫。

　　S.O是那個作者的名字，櫻花さん是他的筆下人物，就和那首喚作櫻花さん的曲子同名。

 

　　「這位S.O先生還有其他的畫作，戰後被發現在一幢空襲中坍塌的房屋裡，但到底原作者是誰，就算有名字縮寫這樣的提示，也都無法釐清，幾乎要成為世紀之謎了。」

　　「我想，也許這位S.O先生從來沒有以名字存在過。」老人緩緩地說，這是他答應保守的秘密，如今他可以說出一點了。

　　「只有他的歌聲和畫作證明他活過。」

 

　　老者的眼睛逐漸變得清明，他又想起……是的，他想起來了，他怎麼會忘記？

　　她拿出了攜帶式的黑膠唱片撥放器，將發行寥寥數張的「櫻花さん」仔細放正，唱針落到唱盤的軌道上，歌聲傳了出來。

　　雖然當年的錄音技術相比現在差多了，她卻每次聽都要流淚。

　　「若不是S.O先生來唱就不行吧。」

 

　　「那個發現畫的坍塌房子，是我祖母的故居，她小時候住在隔壁，她說，這畫上繪的就是她的鄰居。即便那是她尚年幼時的印象，她卻記得很深。」

　　「因為是那樣漂亮的兩個人，一個人手巧，常給她小東西玩，抱著她唱歌。她說她學會認字是另一個人教會她的，懂得多，又很溫柔。」

 

　　「空襲的時候她被埋在房子裡，下半身被壓得動彈不得的時候，是他們救了她。那時候她已經生下了我母親，不是小孩子了，她說她不可能記錯，絕對不可能。」

　　「那怎麼可能呢……」老者哽咽了下。「妳知道……」

　　「那時候距離他唱櫻花さん這首歌，也是櫻花さん最後一次以失敗作結的公開演出，已經過去二十年了啊！」

 

　　「我祖母說：『他們看起來還是那樣年輕，好像從來沒有變過。』」

　　她拿起了每一張畫作的照片，她尤其喜歡這張宴會廳陽台的，如此深沉，卻不絕望。

 

　　「現在我準備好要聽這個故事了。」她說。「您能說得慢一點嗎？」

 

　　老人的淚水淌出眼眶，大野智的歌聲仍在他的耳際，他唱得真好……唱得真好，那是他第一次想為他們作首歌，那是他寫過最好的一首，好得他再也寫不出別的歌。

 

　　他怎麼就活下來了呢。

　　

＊

 

　　「夏天和春天開花店，冬天和秋天開麵包店怎麼樣？」

　　「很適合你。」

 

　　「到了北海道你想做什麼？」

　　「和你待在一起。」

　　「你呢？」

　　「我想去把書唸完，如果成為醫生的話，就可以治好當初帶走我母親的病了。」

　　

　　「唱首歌給我聽吧。」

　　「我好想聽你唱歌，什麼都好。」

 

　　「明天要唱櫻花さん，我想要你來。」

　　「櫻花さん……」

　　「是啊，就再唱這一次的櫻花さん，之後就搬去遙遠的地方吧。」

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ！＜破曉＞移到短篇集合去了


End file.
